


World Cup Love

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: In honor of the 2014 World Cup in Brazil!





	1. Preliminaries

His coach walked out onto the field in front of the entire team. His team, his band of brothers, had all taken a knee, waiting for their coach to deliver his message. They had worked hard the entire year, and now as seniors, it was time to move on. Tonight would be the night that their coach announced who made the national team. Which lucky S.O.B. would be fortunate enough to land a spot in the nation’s prestigious soccer league? Their future would be sealed and their dreams of representing Korea in the World Cup had a chance to become real. 

A hush fell over the team as the coach cleared his throat. His booming voice rang out across the field. Sweat dripped from my brow. My heart pounded in my chest, my fingers squeezed the hem of my soccer shorts. This was it- now or never; time to make history. 

“I am pleased to congratulate the following students and athletes who made it onto the national team…defender, Lee Jinki!” The eldest of our team stood dumbfounded as we applauded him. He walked over to the coach and shook his hand, apparent shock still written all over his face.

“Goal Keeper, Kim Jonghyun!” This time, our team applauded louder. We knew Jonghyun was the favorite among the national coaches- the fact that he made the team just seemed right. Jonghyun bounced up, high-fiving those next to him. He jogged up to our coach with his goofy smile plastered to his lips. Our coach sighed, patting Jonghyun’s shoulder, whispering words of praise and congratulations that only the two of them could hear. Then Coach turned back to us and took a breath before continuing, letting his eyes scan the rest of the team. 

“And last but most certainly not least…”

‘Please say Lee Taemin please say Lee Taemin please say Lee-”

“Center, Choi Minho!!!!”

White noise. 

That’s what was ringing through my ears. Amongst the shouting, screaming, and praising, there was only white noise. A fuzziness fell over me that I couldn't describe. I watched still on one knee as the rest of my teammates jolted up to congratulate the Choi Minho.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes. I couldn’t move. I didn’t dare to, I felt that if I did, I would fall to pieces right on the field. I watched my…his team lift him and carry him off the field, all the while shouting at him to make Korea proud. 

Choi Minho…

Fucking Choi Minho. You know what!? Fuck that guy! I spent four years of my life dedicated to this team! And he just shows up out of fucking nowhere and takes over. Who the hell is he anyway?! He hadn’t spend all his years training and reading playbooks. No. He just strolled in senior year and makes the team. Everyone is in love with him! No one remembers what I’ve done for this team or how hard I worked for them! Everything is and always will be about Choi Minho.

I felt my heart sink. My dreams…were gone. In a split second they were given away to someone who didn’t deserve it. My eyes filled with tears and my vision became hazy. My hopes of the World Cup…gone. Forever. 

Four years have passed since then, and now The Cup returns, this time, to Brazil.

~

32 Days until the World Cup.

~

Speed.

Strength.

Agility.

Smarts.

Luck. 

These are the traits that make up some of the world’s best soccer players. These are the traits that define who a player is and what a player can be. These traits can make…or break you. So- 

I ran. 

I ran hard and fast. The wind whipped through my shoulder-length hair , the chilled morning breeze smacked against my face, causing my eyes to water. My ears pulsed in time with my heart, and my feet slammed against the concrete as I willed myself to go faster. That one thought resounded in my head. 

Run. 

Not for your team. Not for your health. And most definitely not for your parents. No, this time it’s-

“OH MY GOD!”

‘Ahem…this time it’s for-‘

“IS THAT CHOI MINHO?!”

‘It’s for-‘

“Oh my God! It is! OPPA!! Wait up Oppa!!”

….

‘Your life. Run for your life.’

‘Well there goes my hope for a relaxing workout…’

I forced myself to run faster, moving from the sidewalk to the middle of the street. Who would have ever thought that making the national team would come to this? I looked back to see a hoard of screaming fans chasing after me, screaming my name, some even trying to snap those precious candid photos while running. I turned back and pushed my legs harder. My muscles burned as if they were on fire. I grabbed my jacket’s hood and pulled it over my head. As I ran through the city streets, I dodged cars and pedestrians, spinning around them as if they were my opponents on the field; an imaginary soccer ball at my feet.

I heard the screams getting louder as the horde drew closer. I chuckled at myself- even though I hated the idea of having such fanatic fans, I had to thank them for never failing to bring the intensity to any and all of my morning workouts. It was at times like this that I was genuinely jealous of those kids who didn’t make Korea’s team four years ago. How many of them were happy with the life that fate handed them? Hell, how many of them did I pass on these daily chases? 

Being Korea’s new rising soccer star was seriously nothing it was cracked up to be. Having to be perfect all the time was tiring. Not being able to see my old friends was frustrating, and not being able to fall in love was heartbreaking. I thought life would be a piece of cake once I was on Korea’s team, but I was wrong, oh so wrong. It isn’t just a 9 to 5 job; I am and always will be a soccer player. I couldn't just come home and turn the job off or on whenever I felt like it. There is a constant demand to stay fit, to stay on top and to stay…perfect.

I passed my old high school field, glancing to see a little league soccer team practice. I looked back and smiled; some of the fans had given up long ago, however there where still those few that managed to keep up. It was only a block or so before I reached Daegu Stadium- Korea’s newly built premier soccer arena. 

“Alright…let’s go.” I whispered to myself. A smirk formed on my lips as I unleashed everything I had. I flew. I passed the block and faced the entrance to the stadium within moments. I slowed only to look behind me- not seeing a fan in sight. Damn did it feel good to be the fastest, not just out of my team but out of everyone in Incho and Seoul combined.

I ran through the gates, nodding to the security guards standing lazily at the entrance. I continued to run through the player entrance, passing my old friends Jonghyun and Onew, both carrying bags of soccer balls.

“Yah!” They cried out in unison before chasing after me.

“Choi Minho get your ass back here!” I laughed all the way to the field. It was only when I saw the goal in front of me and my coach to the sidelines- a wide grin fixed on his lips, did I stop.

“Alright flyboy. Since you so kindly showed up early to the field, why don’t you take our Dino boy and practice your penalty shots.” I sighed and nodded. Grabbing a ball, I began my warmups while waiting for Jonghyun to arrive on the field. I wanted to work even harder than I had the previous seasons. I needed…no, I demanded from myself to be in top shape for the match of all matches. The World Cup. 

Once on the field, Jonghyun took his place in the goal as I lined some soccer balls up on the penalty line. I stood facing him, just breathing. Inhale. Exhale. I looked up and locked eyes with my best friend. For a short guy he was already one of the best and most feared goalies in the business. He had that stupid smirk on his face again- the same one that made me want to hit him square in the jaw with a ball. You know- just enough of a hit to stain his pristinely white uniform with a little red. There was fire in my eyes. We hardly noticed the rest of our team coming out of the locker room to watch. Jong spread his arms wide, anticipating, waiting for my attack; his sliver hair stuck to his neck with sweat. All I had to do was kick. 

~

“Kick! Come on Kai! You can do it! Kick the ball!” Aish…these kids. 

“Come on boys! It’s a soccer ball, not a snake! Run to it!” I yelled out to my little league students.

“But- But Taemin Songsaegnim…I-I don’t want to get kicked!” My youngest player whined from his center position. 

“Pain is progress Kai. Pain builds character. Get use to it.” I smiled as he pouted and continued to run the plays I had taught earlier that week. The scrimmages were going well- and at the rate they were learning the plays- they would be ready for their first little league match in no time.

After graduating high school and moving on to college, I decided that it would be fun to run a soccer little league team. It fit right in as a second job- my first was a sports photographer. While taking pictures and meeting new athletes was always a pleasure for me, I felt like something was missing. Soccer was in my blood and I needed it as much as I need air to breathe. The only way I could still be close to the sport I love was to teach it and let the younger generation fall in love with soccer the same way I did.

Soon Kai had the ball and was dribbling it down to the opponents goal. Somehow, he had managed to get past all of the defensive line and centers, not that it was very hard in little league… but the passion was there, and so was the anticipation. My heart sped up as I watched the youngest drive straight towards the goal. 

“Go Kai! Go! You can do it!” I yelled out, unable to contain my excitement nor my pride for my young pupil. He was almost there, with the goalkeeper as his only obstacle. 

“Shoot!” He hesitated for only a second…but, it was one second too late as a unguarded full-back came colliding at full speed with Kai, both tumbled to the ground, as the ball lazily rolled off the field. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and ran over to the two boys. I knelt by their sides, quickly looking them over for any serious injuries. 

“Kai, Xiumim- you boys ok?” Both boys groaned as the slowly pulled themselves to sit up. 

“Songsaegnim…is that what you meant by pain is progress?” Kai asked as he rubbed his head. I let out a chuckle I had fought so desperately to withhold. 

“Yes Kai. Everyone has made amazing progress.” I stood and motioned for my students to gather around me. 

“Ok! That’s enough scrimmaging for today. You’re all dismissed. I’ll see you again on Monday, great job boys!”

“Thank you Taemin Songsaegnim!” They all shouted and bowed before turning and running off to their parents who were waiting on the sidelines. I smiled as I watched them leave; quietly reminiscing about my first soccer match and how proud my own father looked at me then. Times have changed now, everything is different. My father seemed to stop being proud of me once I told him that I didn’t make the national team. He didn't seem interested when I landed my first job; but what hurt the most was that he scoffed when I told he I was planning on coaching little league. Since then, I had tried everything in my power to make him proud, but even after all my efforts, he still didn’t seem proud. 

I sighed and looked down at my watch…quarter past 4…’Shit, Key is gonna kill me.’

I jogged off the field and headed straight for my car. Jumping in the driver’s seat, I started her up and took off. As I drove, I remembered the goal that Kai had almost made. A smirk tugged on my lips as bittersweet memories of my high school days flooded my mind. To think this is where I would end up? Back in high school I was voted to most likely get on to Korea’s team…that was until he showed up. Now, I’m living on my own, paycheck to paycheck sometimes- the only real connection I have to football is teaching those kids. I figured, why not? If I couldn't become the greatest player Korea had ever seen, I would teach the next one. To say that I was still upset about four years ago was an understatement. 

I gripped the steering wheel harder at the memory. Stepping on the gas, I sped off to my next job and out of my memories.


	2. Meet and Greet?

“Key…do we have to?” I asked my manager for probably the third time in a row. 

“Yes Tae. We do.” I huffed a sigh and turned my head to stare out the window of Key’s car. We were on our way to Daegu Stadium; there was a soccer match this afternoon and we were especially assigned to the task of taking photos of the young rising new soccer stars. Key and I both worked at the same company- we put our knowledge and talents to work as professional sports photographers. Key was in charge of the studio “set” and costume designs, while I was in charge of getting the perfect picture. We worked for different clients, but mostly sports magazines and social media sites. 

Today we would be photographing the Korean soccer players in action during their final game of the season before they began their preparation for The World Cup. Sports magazines and other reporters would kill to have access like we did to the players. The new stars would be like fresh meat for them. So when Key got the call from the national team, how could we refuse? Although…I seriously wish we would have. 

“But why do I have to be here?” 

“You know why Tae. I need you. You are my second eyes and ears. I couldn’t just bring a newbie along for this one.” I knew he was right, but it didn't mean I had to stop hating on who we were going to photograph.

Once we parked, we scrambled out of the car with our gear and hastily ran for the media entrance. I changed out of my little league soccer jersey and opted for a loose pair of jeans, sneakers, and white polo with a Korean flag stitched on the collar. Key, being the ever fashionable diva, decided it was best to dress down with sneakers and jeans, paired with a button up shirt and accessories to match. 

It had been a long time since I had seen a live professional game. The last time I went I was with my father; we had gone to celebrate my acceptance on my high school’s soccer team. I hadn’t come back since then. 

We rushed into the press box and began unloading and setting up our gear. I knew this job would probably be the worst I’d ever have to do. My responsibility? Taking photos of the rising soccer star heartthrob, Choi Minho. It was like a cruel twist of fate that decided to stab me in the back. I had hated him for so long that it became just like breathing; and now I had to take pictures of him? It’s just my luck. 

Key and I decided the best course of action was to split up, one camera in the stands, and one on the field. Then we would meet up later and share what shots we got with each other. I opted for the stands since I didn’t want to be that close to Choi. I didn’t know if I could handle myself around him…or else he’d end up with a bloody nose instead of The Cup.

Fans were already filling the stadium as we emerged from the press box and out into the stands. Key immediately took to the field as I wandered aimlessly about, taking pictures of the fans in their team jersey’s. Some ignored me, while others delighted in posing for the camera. I continued to walk around the stadium, occasionally glancing to the field as I watched the players warm-up; so far Choi was nowhere to be found. I reached the opposite side of the stadium to where the home team’s dugout was. I immediately recognized my hyungs, Onew and Jonghyun. I felt my heart swell at seeing them again- it had seriously been way too long. 

The excitement of seeing my old friends had me moving like lighting to the bottom of the stands. As I got closer, I could tell that they didn’t change at all. Jonghyun was still the loud mouth goalie he always was, and Onew still smiled like he use to. The only difference now was that they were more…muscular. I stood with my face pressed against the glass, hoping that they would look my way. Just a glance to let me know they saw me and remembered how it used to be. 

I reached down for my camera that hung around my neck. I had the perfect view from where I stood. I began snapping photos of Jonghyun at his post and Onew running down the field, dribbling the ball with speed and amazingly, grace. Suddenly, the crowd behind me roared. I snapped my head around to see Choi Minho step out onto the field. 

~

21 Days until The World Cup. 

~

They were tired, they were sweaty, but damn did they look good. Key must be loving this job by now. It was the last quarter in the game and it was tied 2-2, they would only need one more goal to win. The photos Key and I took were nothing less than exceptional, if it’s one thing these boys knew how to do, it was to magically know where and when they were being photographed. I had gotten my fill of frog face and tried to move on to other players, but much to my annoyance, Key demanded that I continue to shoot him. I had found a comfortable seat in the stands relatively close to the field and watched in disgust as Choi missed another goal. 

~

‘DAMNIT!’ 

I cursed to myself as the other team’s goalie blocked my shot…again. I sighed and looked to my teammates who were beaten down and exhausted. We needed to end this and soon, preferably before we had to start a shoot out. I heard my coach call time out and we ran to the sidelines. I looked up for the millionth time that night, my eyes locking with a particular sour-faced, mushroom headed kid with a camera. He had been bugging me the entire game; not because he was a photographer but…because of his face; like he was utterly ashamed of me and my team. 

Throughout most of the match, our eyes met and he would give me a look of death. It pissed me off. Why would you come to a soccer game if you didn’t like soccer? Or was it that he didn’t like me? No, that can’t be it, everyone loves me. Either way, it was annoying and eventually set me off. I started running plays harder, attempted to shoot more goals and wanted to stay in the action longer- anything that would wipe the permanent scowl off his face and replace it with a look of surprise.

Coach gave me the next play; our secret ace-in-the-hole. If this didn’t work…nothing would. We broke our circle and ran out to our positions. I saw Jonghyun in the corner of my eye motioning to the crowd, trying desperately to get them pumped up, and even more so to get our adrenaline racing. The screams of the crowd re-lit the fire in my belly. I could feel my eyes pierce through my opponent as I waited for the start whistle.

The ref blew his whistle and off I went, dribbling the ball down the field, faking right and left as I tore through the defensive line. The goal was in sight, my heart slammed in my chest. I glanced to see Onew by my side protecting me. I kept going, not stopping until I was right on top of the goal. I faked out the goalie as I kicked, the ball flying right as the goal dove left. The match buzzer blew as I watched the ball hit the net. 

We did it. 

We won. 

My team was immediately on me as the fans went ballistic. I could hear my name being chanted by not only my team but the entire stadium as well. I watched the other team’s player slowly walk off the field, their heads hung low in disappointment. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and there was no way to go but up. The memory of the sour-puss “fan” flashed through my mind. I quickly turned to see him sitting in his seat while everyone else stood cheering. As his eyes met with mine for one last time, he scoffed, rolling his eyes he stood and walked away. 

What. The. Fuck. 

I was lost. How? Just how could you not be impressed with a play like that?! How could you not cheer or be happy for the team that just won? What was that kid’s problem? I desperately wanted to run off the field to catch up with the boy but my teammates had other plans. The victory tackles were bestowed upon me as well as the infamous Gatorade drench. Coach proudly patted my back, giving his congratulatory praise; but my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the sour faced fan. 

~

‘Ugh. Whoop Dee Flippin’ Doo…’ I scoffed as Choi made the winning score. It wasn’t all that great of a play honestly, I’d seen better, hell I thought of better plays than that one. Ahh…it doesn't do me any good to sit here and act like I like the guy who is my mortal enemy. 

I decided to leave. Go find Key. Go home, and have a nice stress relieving workout.  
I was getting sick of the fans constantly screaming out Choi’s name…don’t these people get it?! He isn't the only member on the team! He just happens to be the best…and the most good looking…Aish. I HATE this man. I hate how many fans he has and I hate his so called “skills.” 

I made my way to the press box with haste. I seriously didn’t want to be caught in the mass rush of fans trying to meet the young star. Once in the safe confines of the press box, I glanced out the window to see the team still stupidly celebrating on the field. I noticed Choi looking about franticly as if he was trying to find someone in the crowd. In seconds he was whisked away by his team to the locker rooms. I sighed and turned my attention to my camera. I began looking through the photos, pausing at the ones I thought were particularly good. 

Then, I came across one I took of Choi. He really was handsome. He had always been good looking in high school, but he looked even more handsome now. 

‘Ugh…’ I murmured while looking at his face, his eyes had made contact with the camera. I hate his stupid humble smile and his pretty boy looks. I hate the way his hair does that natural flippy thing that makes all the girls swoon. I hate how his uniform outlines his muscular body in all the right places; but the thing I hated most of all was his piercing, beautiful brown eyes…

‘Ani. Ani ani ani.’ I shook the though out of my head violently. Looking back up through the window I sighed. Ok. I’ll admit it! When Choi first came to our school I had this…small…little…teeny tiny crush on him. I mean who wouldn’t? But, all those feelings flew out the window once he joined, excuse me, took over our soccer team. I couldn’t like him anymore.  

“Holy hell it’s madness out there!” I jumped as Key slammed the door open. 

“That’s why I came here early. You should know the drill by now hyung…” Key eyed me skeptically. 

“What’s up?” He asked curiously. I just shook my head and offered him a small smile. 

“Think we can leave soon? I kinda wanna go for a run.” He sighed and nodded, offering me a sweet motherly smile in return. To be honest, I had a feeling Key had known about my little crush on Choi, but being the amazing hyung that he was, he never asked about it. 

I packed our gear up quickly as Key called the team’s PR department. Once business was taken care of and most of the fans left the stadium, we were on our way as well. We took the back exit to avoid fans and possible media competition. We reached Key’s car and like lightening we speed away from the stadium. Unbeknownst to either of us, we were being followed by one particular soccer star. 

~

‘So this is where he works…’ I whispered to myself as I stalked my mystery hater. I followed him and his buddy to their work, thankfully with the help of Jonghyun. God bless this man and his love of cars. As we watched them, I noticed that Jonghyun was particularly interested in the feline boy. He had also seen the young photographer in the stands and was itching to know him. We had thankfully changed out of our uniforms and put our sweats back on. It made it a lot easier to hide from fans and the media; we wouldn’t be as easily recognized. 

After awhile of sitting in Jong’s car, my sour puss fan emerged from the building, having changed as well. He was now sporting a short sleeve soccer shirt and sweats with a  soccer ball tucked under his arm. I raised an eyebrow at him; for someone who seems to hate soccer, he sure couldn’t wait to get back to play it. I saw him wave the feline boy goodbye and jog off in the opposite direction.

“Dude…I think I know him…” I whispered to Jong.

“Mh? What?” He snapped his head to me. I could tell he wasn’t paying the slightest bit attention to who I was talking about, since his puppy eyes were glued to the other blonde haired boy.

“Um…I’m just gonna…good luck with that.” I mumbled as I stepped out of Jong’s car. I smiled as he waved his hand at me absentmindedly. I chuckled to myself as I began jogging after the mystery boy. 

We jogged all the way to my high school’s soccer field. I had stayed a good distance behind him, just in case he were to turn around at any given moment. It wasn’t until he was running out onto the field did I stop and take cover in a couple of bushes. I felt like an idiot hiding from some kid, but I guessed it would be worth it in the end. I watched as he warmed up and began dribbling the ball up and down the field. His footwork was impressive and his stamina was nothing to joke about. Did he do this everyday? Was he forced to play? Was that why he had such a scowl on his face? 

My curiosity was growing as I saw him dribble the ball with more and more control. He swerved and maneuvered the ball with ease. I looked up from the ball to his face and was stunned to see his smile. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. My heart fluttered as I watched his smile grow and his eyes flare with passion. Yet, there was still something nagging in the back of my mind…if he liked soccer so much, why the hell did he look like he was in pain when he watched it?

I moved quicker than my brain as I got up from my hiding spot and jogged out onto the field. I was half way to him when he looked up and saw me; his expression changing from a happy one to shock and then anger. He turned, picking up his ball and began walking away from me. My jog turned into a run as I felt the need to confront him grow within me. 

“Hey!” He stopped dead when I called out to him. He slowly turned as I finally approached him. Now we were standing face to face, and even up-close with that damn scowl, he was beautiful. He never said a word, instead he just glared at me. I felt an awkwardness fall over us, the tension in the air became thick and suffocating. 

“Um…hi.” He continue to glare at me, his big doe eyes, filled with hatred, bore right into my soul. I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to find my words.

“I-I uh…saw you at the game today…” He huffed, rolling his eyes, he turned and walked away. God, who did this kid think he was? Didn’t he know who the hell he was talking too?…Was trying to talk to him? His apparent condescending attitude pissed me off.

“Yah! Why the hell were you so pissed at the game today!? What made you so freaking mad!?” I yelled at him. He paused only for a moment to look back at me and whisper three little words that shook me to the core. 

“I hate you.” 

With that he turned and ran off. I stood there stunned like an idiot. Did…what? I couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened. I thought everyone liked me, so why didn’t he? What the hell did I do to him? I started following him, a blank expression was molded to my face as those three words kept ringing out in my head. This boy had enchanted me and confused me in a matter of seconds. 

I saw him running now; off the field and down the sidewalk. I ran to catch up to him, for some reason I had this undying need to understand him, and more specifically why he hated me. I ran hard and fast, eventually catching up to him. He turned his head to see me running in pace with him. He squinted his eyes in what appeared to be annoyance at my presence. 

“Hey, hold up…” I tried to talk to him, but he just picked up the pace. So I picked up mine as well; each time I caught up with him, he would just run faster…or try to. 

“Come on! What the hell have I done to make you hate me?” I asked with honest sincerity. All I received was silence with an increase in speed. Eventually I stopped trying to ask him anything and just kept up with him…that was until I heard a bunch of girls screaming. 

I turned back to see another horde of fan girls chasing after us…well me, and they were gaining…fast. I opened the throttle and pushed myself faster, blowing past my new non-fan. As I pass him, I heard him call out after me. 

“Hey! You don’t have to show off asshole!” I smirked.

“I’m not fucking showing off!” I yelled back over my shoulder as I continued to run away from him and the massive horde heading my way. 

~

When Choi  passed me, at first I thought he was just showing off; trying to impress me with his endurance or some stupid shit like that. It wasn’t until I heard the stomping of feet did I realize that that was the furthest thing from his mind. I glanced behind me and stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk as a mob of fangirls ran past me at light speed. I snapped my head around to watched them chase after Choi, who was already blocks ahead of them. 

‘You have got to be fucking kidding me! That’s how he stays in shape!?’ Even though it seemed like a pain, I secretly began wishing that I had my own army of fans girls to run after me if it meant I would be kept in shape. I sighed as I slowly walked back to my apartment. Maybe being a soccer star wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be, but even still, I wouldn’t change my dream of becoming one.


	3. Ready, Set, Shoot

This boy…I shouldn’t be thinking about this boy, not when I have so much training to do. The Cup was coming, and the coach, as well as our owners were still trying to pick the best players to send. Even though we were the nation’s team, only a handful of us were chosen, as well as players from other smaller, local teams that had the drive and the talent to play in Cup. I was determined to be the best, it’s all I ever wanted; but the kid was really….really distracting. Even as I went through my daily exercise and nightly routine, he wouldn't leave my mind. Who was he? What does he hate me for? What the hell did I do to him? Why. Why? Why? Why?

I knew him from somewhere. At least, I felt like I knew him. I swear I’ve seen him before, I just can’t place where- and don’t even ask me for his name. The night he told me he hated me, was the night I decided to go remising through my childhood. I sealed myself in my room and began flipping through old photo books and pictures of me when I first started little league. I searched every picture I could find, from then until high school. I found photos of friends, family, teammates, but none held a memory of the mystery boy. 

Exhausted in my search, I thought of only one more place I might find him. I dug though the bottom of my closet to fish out my high school year book. The same year I graduated was the same year I was chosen for the national team. I quickly flipped through the pages until I reached my class. One by one I looked at all the male students until my eyes fell onto one particular boy…Lee Taemin. 

My heart jumped when I saw his sweet smile. He looked nothing like how he does now. Quickly scanning his activities, I noticed he was on the soccer team just as I had been. I flipped through the year book to the club’s page, and sure enough there he was; standing proudly next to our high school coach. Looking at all the faces on the team, I saw mine and my teammates, Jonghyun and Onew, all the way on the opposite end of the line up. It amazed me that I didn't recognize him sooner…although thinking back, he really didn’t make a strong impression. I barely recalled small memories of him talking us through the plays. I remembered calling him a marshmallow behind his back. I remembered him being sweet and sometimes shy, but I didn’t remember watching him play- and that had me concerned. 

He was so determined in his workout today, I thought for sure I would at least remember that. So why didn’t I? I chalked it up to my short attention span. Although I never liked to admit that I wasn’t paying attention, certain things took up more of my time in high school, specifically that year. When everyone was trying out for the national team or concerning themselves with what college they could play at. Taemin was not on my list of 100 things to think about. It didn’t mean that I couldn’t feel bad about it now though…

He was an awesome player, at least from what little I saw, and he seemed to really enjoy the sport. If anything, I felt like I needed to apologize to him for not being…I don’t know…supportive? But I barely knew the kid, except that he likes soccer and that he’s a photographer. Without thinking I reached for my laptop and opened the internet browser. I quickly entered Taemin’s name in the search engine and hit enter. 

I smiled when the results gave me the name of a sports photography company, HardBall Photography. I scrolled through their site eventually landing on the photographer profiles. Sure enough, Taemin was listed as one of their head photographers. His speciality? Athletic profile pictures. I smirked as I reached for my phone, a plan already formulating in my head. 

~

17 Days until The World Cup.

~

I arrived at the studio early that morning. My little league practice wasn’t until later that afternoon; which happened to be a good thing, I wouldn’t want to be sweating in front of all the star athletes I would be photographing. 

Today we are photographing the top athletes for our companies upcoming magazine issue, centered around The World Cup. We hoped that this particular magazine issue would give us an “in” with the Cup’s PR and marketing department. Key, as well as myself, would give anything to get the recognition our team and our company deserved. Getting a chance to work closely with the Cup’s marketing and media departments would be a dream come true, at least for Key anyway. As for me, although it would be great to introduce me as one of the best photographers of the game, it still wouldn’t compare to actually playing in the Cup. But hell, I’ll take what I can get at this point, even if I can’t play in the Cup, I might as well take breath-taking photos of it. Like they say, a picture is worth a thousand words. 

I strode into the studio with a lose fitted button down shirt, jeans, and sneakers; for a long shoot like this, I knew I wanted to be comfortable. Of course, annoying Key with my lack of a fashion sense was always the highlight of my day. Speaking of the devil…

Key spotted me immediately and nearly ran to greet me, with papers of athlete profiles and their chosen concepts already in hand. It’s not even an hour into the shoot and he already looks a mess.

“Key. It’s not a runway show, it’s a photo shoot. Of soccer players.” 

“I know! I know! But Tae. I want this to be perfect!” I sighed and offered him a small smile. 

“It will be perfect Key. Remember, you got me.” He smiled back and shook his head. 

“The Cup-“

“Hush. We’ll get the Cup. I know we will.” I rested my hand on his shoulder, giving him silent courage and strength. I felt him relax under my touch, I don’t know how he would ever function if I left to play ball for real…

I chuckled to myself as I quickly slid over to my desk where a pile of papers were messily stacked, all indicating how this mornings shoot was going to progress. I started sifting through the papers as quickly as possible when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned and smiled to see my bright eyed and bubbly assistant, Sulli, standing next to me, holding my camera and a clip board.

“Don’t bother oppa, I already took care of it for you. Here”. She handed me my camera, which I instantly took and began fidgeting with as I walked beside her to the set.

“What would I do without you Sulli?” 

“Eh, probably suffocate under Key-oppa’s insane piles of paperwork…” I smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder. 

“So, who have we got first today?” She smiled looking through the papers on her clip board. 

“Looks like we got…Kim Jonghyun”. 

“What? For real?!” My heart jumped at the thought of seeing my old teammate again, my smile increased ten fold. 

“Ah…but-“

“But?” We paused at the threshold of the set to see Key already fawning over the dino- looking goalie. Perfect. Key was wearing grey pants and a black button up shirt, with a grey vest that matched his pants. His hair was done up underneath a black fedora and a pair of black glasses were set on the bridge of his nose.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, there was no way I would be able to get near Jonghyun-hyung with Key around. So I took my opportunity when I saw it; with a smile spread on my lips, I crept up behind the the soccer player. His eyes were glued on Key, so it made it even easier to scare the life out of him. Sneaking up, I pressed my lips close to his ear and screamed.

“HYUNG!” Jonghyun jumped out of his chair and fell face first to the floor. I threw my head back cackling as Jonghyun looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. I continued to laugh as Key hit me playfully. Jonghyun looked back and forth between us, his eyes softening a bit as his gaze rested on me. 

“YAH! LEE TAEMIN! Don’t fucking scare a person like that!” He stood and embraced me in a bone crushing hug which I returned immediately. 

“It’s good to see you too hyung.” He pulled back and fluffed my hair like he always use to do in high school. I was glad to know that somethings never changed. He stepped back and looked me up and down. 

“Haven’t changed one bit.” 

“Neither have you hyung…except maybe your hair color. How many times have you dyed it since I last saw you?” I poked at his side teasingly. I always liked Jonghyun, he was sweet and always stuck up for others. In school he was the class clown, but was filled with gut and determination once he got on the field. I saw Key look back and forth between us confusedly.

“You know each other?” He asked placing a hand on his hip. I turned to the diva and nodded. Sometimes I forgot that Key never went to school with me, he had been my best friend for so long that it just felt like he had always been there. It’s hard to remember a time when Key wasn’t in my life. 

I slid in front my flustered manager and put on my best aegyo. 

“Ummmaaaaa, can’t I pllleease shoot Jongie-hyung today?? Please please pretty please?” I faked innocence and put my doe eyes and bright smile to work. Key only huffed and shook his head. I turned it up a notch. 

“Key-ahh! Taeminnie wants to shoot Jongie-hyung. Plleassee! I’ll take you on a shopping spree~” I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around my managers like a child would their mom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonghyun raise an eyebrow and lean over to whisper to Sulli. No doubt he was asking her if this was normal…when in fact this was just the beginning. 

“No. He’s mine and that’s finale.” I didn't fail to notice the slight tint Key’s cheeks had when we he said it. I smirked and let go of his arm, sauntering back to Sulli. 

“Fine. Have him I’ve got better clients to see! No offense hyung…”

“N-None taken…” He was blushing just as bad as Key. I glanced at Sulli and we shared a knowing smile.

“Yea I totally have a better client list! Like…” I leaned over Sulli quickly skimming down the jam packed the list of athlete names until my eyes fell on my last client. 

‘You have got to be fucking joking.’

~

The athletes came in one by one, and as quickly as I finish with one athlete, I’m was right onto the next. The shoot wasn’t that hard- we had all soccer players today, so I didn’t have to change the set at all. I glided through the shoots with ease and professionalism, however I was slowly dying inside waiting for my last client to show. Time speed up as the day wore on.

“Thank you Yoon-isshi, and good luck.” I bowed low to my latest client. 

“Yes, thank you Lee-isshi, I look forward to working with you in the future. I have a feeling you will be very popular among all athletes, not just the soccer players.” He smiled and returned my bow before walking out the studio door. I sighed and returned to my desk. I leaned back in my swivel chair, allowing my mind to rest at least for a short moment before my dreaded last shoot. I still couldn't believe that it was him. I thought I would be done with this man after the last game; I should’ve known better.

“Oppa. He’s here.” Sulli’s soft voice drifted into my ears. I felt my chest tighten and my anger already start to rise. 

“Ok, thanks Sulli, I’ll be there soon, just…just get him into makeup or something…” She nodded and left. I sighed one last time, accepting what fate had decided to dish out to me. 

~

I sucked in a breath when I walked into our designated set. He stood there in his Korean uniform, hair perfectly sculpted to frame his handsome face. He hardly had any makeup on, choosing to stick to the natural look. His wide eyes looked around the room like a lost puppy looking for his master. He looked…beautiful. I felt my heart skip a beat calling my thoughts back to reality. He was handsome…didn’t mean I was gonna stop hating him. He turned around and his eyes lock with mine. He broke out into a large smile, his eyes never leaving mine, and I couldn’t help but smile shyly back like a fool.

~

Wow. So this is where he works. I looked around the room trying to take it all in. The lights, the clothes, the set, the staff. This was amazing and completely new to me. I had never actually been to a professional photography studio before. Hell, even my profile photos on the national team’s website weren’t done like this. I felt lost, completely out of my element as I let the studio assistants fawn and primp me. I kept looking around until my eyes fell onto my personal photographer. 

I couldn’t hold back my smile. Now that I knew more about him, I felt like there were no barriers between us- or at least it might be easier for me to break his down. I boldly strode up to him and bowed low. 

“Lee-isshi?” He nodded, dumb-founded, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. 

“Please take care of me. It’s my first time.” He let a chuckle escape before he suddenly cleared his throat. 

“Well then Choi-isshi-“

“Please call me Minho.”

“O-ok Minho-isshi, please grab a soccer ball and stand on the middle platform.” I did as instructed, and noticed some of the female staff members gather in a corner to gawk. I sighed; did this really have to happen everywhere I went? Taemin noticed and quickly motioned to Key, who scurried to his side. With a whisper between the two, Key was running the girls out- making me feel a thousand times better. Taemin gave me posing instructions with a heart pounding smile, and just like that we flew through my shoot. He made it look effortless as he guided me through different poses and positions, only taking small breaks to review the photos. During these breaks I couldn’t help but play and jungle the soccer ball I posed with. 

As I dribbled it, I caught Taemin looking at me multiple times, and each time I noticed he had a small smile hanging on his lips. It wasn’t until our final break that he snap secret photos of me playing around. 

“Minho-yah…the photos are ready. Do you want to see?” I turned and nodded eagerly. Stopping the ball mid-air, I jogged over to the computer Taemin was currently working at. My eyes widened as I saw the photos. They were awesome, no, better than awesome. 

“D-do you like them?” He looked up at me with concerned eyes, those eyes which at the start stared at me with seething hate, had finally softened, if for just the moment. I met his gaze and felt my body heat up.

“They’re…incredible.”

“Thanks.” 

“Taemin-ah we need an approval for this set!” I heard his boss call out, breaking up our little moment. I watched him move around to another set of computers and take a seat with Key by his side. I figured he’d be a little longer so I picked up the ball and began dribbling it again. Still wanting to talk with him after the shoot, I began rehearsing lines in my head. I was getting nervous, but I couldn’t exactly figure out why. I was just gonna ask him to talk, it’s not like I was gonna take him on a date…although a date would be nice…

I mentally slapped myself for the thought. I had to remember that he still hated me for some reason; and I was determined to find out why. 

“Minho-isshi, you’re done. Thanks for your hard work, and good luck.” Taemin startled me, as I quickly turned around to bow. He bowed back and turned to walk away immediately. 

“Lee-isshi!” He paused, turning to face me. 

“Um, about the other day, I-“

“Forget it. It was nothing.” He spat quietly. 

“Hey. Can’t…can’t we just talk?” I glanced around the room and noticed that many of the staff members had left, leaving me and Taemin almost completely alone. 

“Why?” He asked, crossing his arms, taking a defensive stance. 

“…because I want to get to know you?” This had sounded a lot better in my head. 

“No.” He went to turn again, and in near desperation I yelled out the thing that had been on my mind since I first saw him. 

“Why do you hate me!?” Taemin whipped around to glare at me with those fierce blazing eyes. I smirked as my arrogant confidence slipped through my innocent demeanor. I gently kicked the ball towards him and watched his reactions as it rolled and bumped against his feet.

“Look, how about we settle this one on one. If I win, you tell me why you hate me so much.” I watched a smirk form on his lips.

“…and if I win?”

“Then I’ll leave you alone for good ok?” I watched as he silently debated his options. Part of me really wanted to go one on one with the kid, not just to satisfy my curiosity about his unrelenting hate, but I was curious about his skills too. Could he hold his own against The Choi Minho? I watched his smirk slip away and be replaced with a scowl as he looked at the clock on the wall. 

“Sorry. Raincheck. I have somewhere I need to be.” Then he turned and left. I huffed. Damnit! I was so close. What could he possibly have to do that is more important that going head to head with a national player? Seriously. 

Frustration seethed through my veins as I stormed out of the studio. So much for that brilliant idea. Why the hell does it bug me so much that I need to know what he’s thinking. I’m sure there are plenty of people out there who dislike me. Hell, I’m sure there are plenty of players that hate me too, so why out of everyone, am I more concerned and pissed off about him? Was it because I knew him on a different level? 

Leaving the studio, I pulled out my phone to call Jonghyun when I noticed a head full of fluffy hair leaving the studio’s back entrance. 

Taemin. 

Taemin…and a bag of soccer balls. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him throw the bag into his car. He changed from his work clothes into a pair of soccer shorts, jersey, cleats, and shin guards. Jumping into his car, he tore out of the parking lot and roared down the street. 

I didn’t know why I decided to follow him, but I did. It wasn’t that hard. Even though he was driving, I managed to keep up with him, although it did help that he hit some traffic along the way. I’ve been following this kid around way too much lately…

We arrived at our old high school; I watched as Taemin grabbed the ball sack out of his car and jogged over to the school’s soccer field. I watched as he lined the balls up with the goal. 

You’ve got to be joking. THIS is what he had to do? Practice? THIS is what he turned down a head to head match for? Annoyed would be an understatement for me as I watched him stretch and warm up. I was about to leave my temporary hiding spot in some shrubs and approach him when I heard his name being called out. I whipped my head around to see a bunch of kids running towards Taemin, all dressed in little league soccer uniforms.


	4. Group Match

Well…I sure as hell wasn’t expecting this…

“Coach! Coach! Look at the new cleats my mom bought me!” A small, cubby faced kid ran up to Taemin, pushing one foot forward so he could show off his new cleats. All I could do was stare. As far as I knew, Tae wasn’t all that friendly, sure he could be nice, but I was hardly ever around him to know. Watching him around kids was just…weird. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it…thinking that he was their coach just made it more difficult. I was half expecting Taemin to scoff or wave the kid off, but he surprised me again by shining a brilliant smile. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw him crouch down and pat the kid on the head. 

“They look so cool Kai! I’m sure you’ll run faster in these!” 

“Really?!” 

“I promise.” I watched as the kid blushed and ran past his coach towards the field. Taemin stood, turning to his students he began calling out warmup exercises. I watched as the kids formed lines and stood proudly in front of their coach as they began their warmups. 

Where I had once been hiding out, now became a front row seat to the most mystifying show on earth. Taemin. The sour faced kid that hated me was smiling brightly, running around with kids and laughing. I plopped down on the ground; the bushes I was hiding behind weren’t too short, helping me conceal my presence, however they weren’t too tall either- giving me a wonderful view of the entire field. My eyes followed Taemin as he and his pupils ran laps around the field, passing some parents who were sitting idly on the sidelines. Then, it was scrimmage time. Taemin called out plays and the students executed them with amazingly flawless perfection. I couldn’t help but smile, silently rooting for the team the small fry from earlier was one. 

Every time one of them would score a goal, Taemin smiled- a beautiful, bright, happy smile. I felt my heart flutter each time. What was this boy doing to me? At first, all I wanted was to figure out why he hated me- which I still do, but now…I don’t know. I feel like I want to know him and really be something to him. What? I wasn’t sure but I felt this irrevocable need to just be beside him. 

Finally, practiced seemed to be winding down…that was until one of the older kids called Taemin out to the field. Taemin smirked and a game of 10 to 1 began. I sucked in a breath as the older students charged for Tae. However, their teacher was faster. He glided around them with speed and grace, causing the elders to crash right into each other. Dribbling the ball down the field, Tae was met with Kai, eyes wide and glued to the ball. 

He ran for it; and all Taemin did was dribble around him in circles, effectively making the poor kid dizzy. Taemin’s laugh rang out like bells from a choir as Kai’s butt met the green turf. His laugh was music to my ears, and I yearned to hear it again. I was on the edge of my seat or bush rather…when Tae turned again to face the elders. Doing the same as before, he faked left and floored it straight for the goal. The goalie looked absolutely terrified as his teacher came pummeling towards him. Tae reared his leg back and kicked at full force. The ball flew past the kids’ head, almost touching his cheek. The goalie who had closed his eyes at the kick, slowly opened them and turned to see the net moving harshly, the ball caught at the bottom. 

He turned and looked at his coach who was still beaming proudly. Through the haze I could hear his students cheering him on, laughing and clapping at their amazing coach. I had to agree too, Taemin was amazing, not only in his photography and soccer skills, but so much more. How he can be so carefree around kids and coach them incredibly well. How beautiful his smile is and how infectious his laugh could be. How could it be that someone like him never made it on the national team. How could they not want him? I felt my heart pound harder in my chest.

Before I knew it, the kids were leaving, each saying their goodbyes to the coach. I slowly stood and stretched my legs, waiting until both the parents and students were mostly gone. I strode up to Taemin, who was cleaning up the soccer balls and cones. 

“You’re a really good coach.” I smirked as he squeaked in surprise. Startled, he whipped around to face me. I saw the expressions pass through his face, and it saddened me when his happy, angelic smile was replaced by a disdainful scowl. The wall goes up again. He turned and continued to clean up his gear as he spoke. 

“What would you know about it?” I crossed my arms over my chest, a smirk splayed on my lips. 

“Well…considering that I have a really awesome coach. I know one when I see one.” For a moment I could’ve sworn I saw him smile, giving into me for the second time that day. He turned back to me, curiosity glinted in his eyes.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” I said with all the confidence in the world. To be honest, I was nervous. Nervous to be around him; not only was he beautiful and talented, but I was also somewhat scared that I would piss him off again. 

“How long have you been here? Don’t you have laps to do with your precious fangirls?” And there it is again. Why was it that after we have a really good moment, his inner demon comes out again? If he didn’t hate me for whatever reason, I swear we could be friends…if not more. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. 

“What? Why the face?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? All you did at my last game was scowl and act like you were pissed at the world.” 

“No. Not the world, just you.” He stated nonchalantly as he tied his ball bag up and flung it over his shoulders. I sighed.

“Yea. Ok. I got that. But why.”  Suddenly his expression changed, phasing from one of annoyance to quizzical and then ending in anger.

“Was that it? Is that the reason you came to the studio today? Why you chose our studio. And the reason you followed me here!?” I took a small step back in shock.

“Y-you knew I followed you?” 

“I do now…” He rolled his eyes and began walking away, to which I promptly followed, catching up to walk by his side.

“Look. I just want to know.”

“Yea well, I don’t want to tell. You can’t have everything you ask for Choi.” There was a lot more acid in his reply. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I spun him around to face me. He huffed, his defense growing stronger. 

“Tae-“

“-Look. Just because we had one good day together at the shoot doesn’t mean I like you or ever will. Why don’t you go back to your arena superstar”. He spat with venom.

“Taemin, I-“

“OH MY GOD! IS THAT CHOI MINHO?! KYAAA!! OPPA!!”

Are you fucking serious?

Taemin just stood smirking as he eyed the growing crowd behind me. 

“Better start running superstar…your laps await.” 

~

I walked into the locker room with my head hung low. That run yesterday wore me out. No, maybe it wasn’t the run that wore me out, but the reason I was on that field in the first place. Images of Taemin flickered through my mind, his warm smile, his goal, patting his student on the head. I sighed. I never had someone hate me before, at least not this much.

The wall that Taemin built around himself was thick and strong, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to even crack the surface. Mindlessly I twirled the dial on the combination lock on my locker. Once opened, I began pulling out my uniform. My mind ran through all the possibilities I could think of to break down Tae’s wall. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn’t hear my teammates coming up behind me, shouting and whistling with excitement. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, whirring me around to face them. 

“G-guys!” What the h-“ 

“CONGRATULATIONS CHOI!!” Jonghyun screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Huh? What?” I stared at them dumbfounded and obviously startled. 

“Dude…didn’t you see the news this morning?!” Jonghyun chirped in mocked horror.

“What?” I asked again shaking my head trying refocus on my team. 

“OMO! Does the great Choi Minho not know?!” Jinki gasped, raising his hand to hid his boyish smile. Just as I was about to answer, a newspaper was shoved in my face. I grabbed the paper and read the front page, my eyes nearly popping out of my head. In big, bold font, read: 

CHOI MINHO, TO TAKE KOREA TO THE WORLD CUP. 

I slowly sat down on the bench in front of the lockers, gently setting the paper next to me. I was wide away now, whatever little bit of fatigue I had this morning had completely dissipated with the news. My teammates, all dressed in their uniforms looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. I guess I looked uneasy. 

“M-Minho?” I heard someone ask, though I didn’t know who. My mind was abuzz as the words tired desperately to sink in. After a good minute, which to me seemed like hours, I finally heard myself whisper.

“I-I’m going to the World Cup…w-we’re going to the Cup”. I cracked a smile, my mind still not fully functioning. All of my dreams where finally coming true. I felt my teammates hugging me, passing words of congratulations between each other. Jonghyun and Onew sat beside me, watching me carefully. I assumed they were still a bit freaked out with my response. Then a hush ghosted over the locked room. I looked up to see our coach had come into the room. He had his normal coaching uniform on, with a whistle dangling around his neck. In his hands was his play board and this mornings paper. I assumed he already knew what the celebrating was all about.

I was nervous, though I knew I shouldn't be. However, I couldn't help the overwhelming need for him to approve, even more so, be happy that his team was going. He felt like a father to me and I knew all of my teammates felt the same way. We waited on baited breath for his instruction and hopefully his approval. His eyes fell directly on me, a shiver shot up my spine. A serious and uncomfortable silence fell over us. 

“Stand Choi”. I gulped and did what I was told, catching the worried looks of Onew and Jonghyun. Coach took a few more steps toward me, I closed my eyes and breathed. Then I felt arms around me. Tight arms accompanied by a warm embrace. My eyes shot open as the whole room erupted with cheers and laughter. I felt Coach hugging me tightly, patting me on the back like his own son. He pulled away and gave me a heartwarming smile. 

“Congrats rookie. You just got a promotion”. All I could do was smile stupidly and bow. 

“Now, everyone. On the field! We’ve got work to do before the Cup. Move it!” All the players literally ran for the field door. I stood and went to run off before Coach caught my shoulder. I turned to meet his gaze with wide and curious eyes. 

“Minho…you know I am proud of you, but you must know this. You’re our ace, which means you’re going to have to practice a lot harder than before. Not just harder but more”. I nodded in understanding. I would do anything for Coach, I’d go to hell and back for him if it meant winning the Cup. 

“…From now on, you will be having private practice sessions with me to prepare you for the Cup. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Coach”. He smiled again and patted me once more on the back before walking out to the field. Just before he opened the door he turned back to me. 

“Oh and another thing. Now that you’re the poster boy for Korea. You’re gonna need interview and profile photos specifically for the Cup. I’m sure you can arrange that right? The Cup’s PR people wanna know if you got someone in mind for that and to follow the team.” 

“All the players will need that won’t they, not just me?” He nodded an affirmative, and I smiled brightly, the gears in my head already turning. The idea becoming more and more clear. 

“Then I know just the company…” 

~

“OMO WHAT. WE-WE WHAT?!”

“We got the World Cup!!!” 

I was shocked…ok maybe shocked wouldn't be the right word…I was astounded. I stood in Key’s office with Sulli and the rest of our team as Key gave us the news. We, our team, was selected as one of the groups to photograph the national team at the Cup, and while this was all good and fine, one question pressed on my mind. 

“How? That’s impossible. They weren’t suppose to release the PR lists till next week!” Key sighed, but kept his overly bright smile. Looking down at his papers he answered. 

“It says we were recommended.” 

“By who?” I placed my hands on the desk and leaned over. Key sat back a bit, biting his naturally plush bottom lip. 

“Some of the soccer players that we photographed were selected to represent Korea.” He said in a motherly calmness, however I could see his hands tremble just slightly while holding the paper. He knew something I didn’t. The room, which would have been filled with celebration became unnervingly quiet. 

“Anyone we know?” I asked slowly. Key gulped and pushed the paper into my hands. I watched him carefully as he sunk back in his chair. The others behind me waited with anticipation. I read the paper and looked up at Key. I smiled sweetly and he jolted. I turned to the others in the room and yelled.

“Come on guys! Why aren’t we celebrating! We got the Cup!” Sulli ran over and hugged me as the rest of the crew jumped around, shouting and hugging each other. Soon, they all ran from the office, hurriedly saying things about organizing and packing. When the door shut I walked over and locked it. I immediately turned to Key who was pushed so hard into the back of his chair I thought he’d go through it. I sighed. 

“T-Tae look…I know you hate the guy but-“ He started rattling off. Normally I would’ve been extremely pissed at Choi, but now for some reason…not so much.

“Key.”

“I swear Tae, you don’t have too-

“Key.”

“Hell I even throw in vacation just please don’t kill me-

“KIBUM!” He silenced himself and glared, waiting for me to speak. 

“I-I’m not mad Key…” I murmured. I glanced up to see his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

“What…what do you mean you’re not mad…I though you hated Choi.” I sighed and sank myself into the nearest chair. I pulled the paper back into my lap. The one who recommended us was Minho. My heart flipped in my chest. Minho had been selected for the World Cup, that was no surprise, but what surprised me was that he chose us, our company, our team, for their PR work. The hate that had normally seeped for Choi had subsided; with his help, we were going to the Cup. The chance of a lifetime had been handed to us from the man I hated most…or at least I thought so.  I finally looked up at Key and smiled half heartedly. 

“I-I don’t know anymore…


	5. Round of 16

I felt like I was on autopilot as I aimlessly sailed through my work at the studio. I floated like a ghost, smiling when I needed to but never really paying attention to anything. The entire studio was abuzz with work as Key and the rest rushed about making phone calls, scheduling shoots, and preparing the paper work that would take us to Brazil. I watched the minutes tick by until it was time for me to leave. I had so many questions, but knowing who had the answers made me cringe. 

Minho.

He was always on my mind. Everything that he had said and done over the past week resonated within me. I couldn’t describe what my feelings towards him were anymore. Of course I still hated him, but it was different, softer…less violent? Before I knew it, it was time for little league practice. Changing in the studio’s locker room, I left my unfinished paperwork behind. I soundlessly strode from the office to my car, jumped in, and gunned it. I didn’t want to think about Minho, I wanted to focus on my students, however everything seemed to remind me of him. I tore down the road desperately trying to erase my thoughts of him. I pulled into the parking lot of our old high school, listening as the brakes screeched as I swerved into the closest parking space. 

Jumping out of the car and grabbing the equipment from the trunk, I made my way over to the field. Once my cleats hit the fresh green turf, a sense of relief and calmness washed over me. Everything around me seemed to fade together, yet the thoughts were still there. Why would Choi do that? What the hell does he want from me? 

I sighed as I began setting the cones and balls around the field. I thought more about what he said, that I was a good coach, an awesome coach. I didn’t even realize I was smiling until a small voice rang sweetly in my ears. 

“Are you in love Taemin Songsaegnim?” I snapped my head up to see Kai staring up at me.  I jerked my body up and shook my head violently. 

“W-What? Why would you ask Kai?” I waved my hands as I felt the smile fade from my lips. 

“Because! You’re smiling and my mom says that people only smile the brightest when they’re in love.” I chuckled. Kids. Stooping down I ruffled the boy’s hair who smiled in return. 

“Ready for practice?” His smile grew and his wide eyes became crescents as he nodded. Smiling back I took his hand and led him to the middle of the field where his teammates had gathered. I immediately began calling out their warmup exercises and watched with pride as they fell into line perfectly. 

Suddenly, curiosity got the best of me and I glanced around; looking to see a familiar face hiding somewhere in the small crowd of parents. I continued to look around the perimeter of the field until my eyes landed on a patch of bushes further off on the right side of the field. Underneath the tuff of greenery was a head of poofy brown hair sticking   up. I had to chuckle inwardly. So that’s where he’s hiding. Idiot. 

No doubt he was watching me again. I turned back to my team and made them practice their goal kicks. I watched nonchalantly as each student took their turn. Even though my back was turned on Choi, I could still feel his eyes on me. The feeling brought back all of the memories I so desperately tried to ignore. 

“Coach?” Kai asked sweetly. My attention snapped back as I tried to shake the feeling off. “Are you ok?”

“Yes Kai, I-” I stopped to see all of my pupils eyes glued on me. I couldn’t do this. Not right now, not with Choi messing with me head.

“I just have a lot on my mind…” I sighed. 

“Like coach things!?” Kai responded with excitement. I raised my eyebrow at him, smiling in defeat. 

“Yea…coach things. I’ll tell you what, since you all have been doing so good, I’ll let you go early today.” Some of my students yelled with excitement as they ran back to their parents while the others grabbed a soccer ball and began playing a game on their own. I beamed as I saw them playing, each one falling into their favorite field positions naturally. I quickly jogged over to the waiting parents and quickly explained that I hadn’t been feeling well. It was a poor excuse, but they seemed to buy it as they gave me get-well-wishes. 

Then I quickly glanced back to Minho who was still in his hiding place. It’s now or never. I had questions and he had answers. I took a deep breath and rushed across the field. The closer I got the more I saw him begin to freak out- like he didn’t know I’d find him. Like lightening I saw him try to stand with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. I bolted towards him, before I knew what I was doing, I pushed him back onto the ground. However the force of the push caused him to lose his balance and sent him tumbling backwards out of the greenery.

I giggled as I watched this supposedly graceful man try to scurry to his feet only to stop cold when he saw me standing over him. Yet before he could stand, I once again placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to sit again. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” I asked with arms crossed.

“Ummm….” He averted my gaze, trying to look everywhere but me. Impatiently, I put my hands on my hips as I waited for an answer that I knew would never come. After a moment I sighed before speaking again.

“Congrats…on making the Cup.” I mumbled softly. He looked up at me and I felt my cheeks burn. I wasn’t nervous around him before so why now? Nothing’s changed between us. I still hate him…kinda. So why couldn’t I just say what I needed to, ask what I needed to, then be done with him?

“O-oh. Um thanks.” 

“Yea…” I could feel the mood becoming awkward as silence fell upon us. I wanted to hate him but couldn’t bring myself to do it. I wanted to yell and scream and demand why he had followed me here, why he thought we needed help getting The Cup, why he was so damn insistent on finding out why I hate him. Why couldn’t he just leave me alone like everyone else had and let me live my life? Why did he have to be such a stubborn jackass?

As if also sensing the mood, he stood abruptly before grabbing his duffle bag and turning on his heels to walk away.   
.  
“Wait.” He halted at my soft whisper. Spinning back around he met my gaze with those beautiful piercing brown eyes. Where did all of my confidence go? 

“Did-why did you recommend us for the PR group? For the Cup?” There was no smile in his eyes, just sheer curiosity. “Why?” I asked. He chuckled before taking a few steps towards me. Standing directly in front of me he smiled gently before answering. 

“Well…I think the best coaches can make the best photographers.” Surprised and interested, I raised an eyebrow at him.

“They are always able to tell their players what to do in order to get the best results.” He beamed and I sucked in a breath as I felt my heartbeat speed up. Then he turned and walked away without another word. I watched him as he left the field, his words still ringing in my mind. Did…Did Choi Minho just compliment me? Not just as a photographer, but as a coach too? 

My head felt fuzzy so I thought the best thing would be to go home and sleep through the confusion. 

 

My apartment isn’t big, but it’s comfortable. I was never really much of a decorator, so it was pretty plain, just a sofa and TV and coffee table in the living room, a kitchen with its attached dining room that held a small round wooden table and four chairs. I had a small bathroom with pure white towels and down the hall was my bedroom, also plain, with one small exception. 

I pushed my door open and threw my bag on the floor. Un-zipping my jacket and kicking off my cleats, I flopped face first onto my bed. I inhaled deeply before rolling over and staring at my ceiling. My eyes glanced over to the posters that adorned my walls. Choi. Minho. I had about seven posters hanging, all of them being Korea’s superstar. I always had posters of him, not because I liked him…no, but because I wanted to beat him. 

I use to laugh as I plastered sticky notes with vulgar insults all over them, one even had a few darts stuck into the wall, right between Minho’s eyes. I used to wake up laughing at him; it set my purpose for the day. Yet now, I look at the posters and all I see is his sweet smile and his warm eyes. I couldn’t help feel the twist in my stomach nor the blush that rose to my cheeks as I thought about what he said earlier today. 

i shook my head against my pillow. ‘Ani…no. No, I can’t like him. He’s my enemy. I can’t.’ I kept trying to shake the memories off, but they just came back stronger. His words, his smile, everything about Minho invaded my thoughts…and they just wouldn’t disappear. 

~

13 Days until The World Cup.

~

Almost every day since the photoshoot, I saw Minho. He would constantly come to my little league practice, and although we never spoke, our eyes still met each time I glanced over to his hiding space. Yet once practiced ended, Minho would disappear. 

It was hard to explain, I wanted to hate him, but I couldn’t when I felt happy that someone had come to watch me for once. I liked having Minho there, having someone who was giving me silent courage and support.

The days passed quickly after we got word of our team leading the campaign for the The World Cup. My team and I worked tirelessly to prepare ourselves for the biggest event in our company’s history. The PR work alone was going to take up most of time in the studio; with the pre-Cup magazine shoots, new releases. and athlete profiles, it was going to be hell. 

I sat at my desk overlooking the mountain of paper work I was faced with as I overheard Sulli and Key argue about various concepts the athletes would be sporting during their next big shoots. I sighed thinking again about what Minho had said to me, a small smile tugged on my lips. I knew I had to work hard to accomplish my goal, but little did I know that I wasn’t the only one who was working hard to achieve his own goals as well. 

~

I watched and waiting as my coach stood like an eagle on the sidelines. I was crouched low as sweat dripped from my forehead. My tired eyes were wide and wild. My hair was slicked back from sweat and my damp uniform was caked in mud and grass. Twenty soccer balls were lined up at center field, I stared them down, my fingers twitched as I waited for the signal. The sky above us was crystal clear, the stars sparkling like gems.

I watching as coach reached for the whistle that dangled around his neck. Time seemed to slow down as he raised it to his lips. I felt my breath hitch, waiting impatiently for him to sound off. My eyes flickered back and forth from my coach to the soccer balls in front of me. My mission? Race down to center field, grab and dribble the ball down the rest of the field and back before kicking to score. 20. Times. 

I looked back and noticed a small yellow stopwatch in my coaches’ other hand. I let out another breath before inhaling the warm summer air. Then suddenly the whistle blew and I was off, racing down the field, taking control of the ball without tripping over it and successfully dribbling down the field before turing back. Fast and faster I raced down the field, closing in on the goal before rearing my leg back and slamming my cleat against the ball, sending it flying into the back of the net. Without so much as a pause, I whipped around and headed back for ball number two. I kept the same fast pace as I raced and scored on the first 15 balls, but soon I was finding myself running out of air. I was slowing down; I caught the sideways look of my coach. Desperately I pushed myself harder, to run faster to complete my task. 

Yet when all else seemed to fail. I thought of him. Taemin. His smile, the way he ran with the ball. The look of pure happiness when he played refreshed me and gave me more than enough energy and strength to finish the job. I imagined him running after me, doing anything he could to catch up. I smiled to myself as I felt my legs move swifter than ever before and my kicks stronger than the last. Then finally I heard the whistle blow signaling the end of the drill. All 20 balls had successfully been scored. 

I collapsed on the ground, rolling over to see the stars twinkle above. I raised my arms to cover my eyes as I thought about Taemin, barely registering the sound of my coach approaching me. 

“Not bad kid. Not bad at all.” He said with a smile on his face as he stood over me. I dropped my arms slightly to see him looking down at me. I had promised to take on extra practices, almost every night to better prepare myself for what would be the greatest moment of my life. 

“Thanks…C-Coach…” I panted out, slowly trying to regain my breath. I was exhausted, the constant high of being on the field, the endless practices and even harsher extra practices had run me down. I found myself getting more tired a lot faster, I slept and ate less, only noticing a change when dark circles started to form under my eyes. No one really noticed that I was sweating and coughing more that usual. Yet I could see by the look on my best friend’s faces that they were starting to worry for me. Yet they never said a word, knowing that I was doing it all for the team and for The Cup. 

The only small bit of relaxation I got was going to Taemin’s soccer practices almost everyday. I would just sit there and watch him coach, watch them run drills and scrimmages. Sometimes he would be really cold and ignore me completely, something that hurt deeper than I cared to admit. Yet other times he would slip me a smile or a secret wave, these small gestures would make my heart feel like it could burst from my chest. It was always refreshing and relaxing, until the day I had to skip…

I didn’t want to but I needed to practice, coach demanded it of me. I had to skip watching Tae due to the ridiculously heavy schedule to prepare for the preliminaries. Myself as well as the rest of the team practically lived at the stadium. Some part of me hoped that Taemin wouldn’t get mad at me for not showing up, yet another part of me wondered if he would even care. 

~

I could feel a change in the air, like something was wrong- no not wrong, but missing. Something was definitely missing. I checked my equipment and found that I remembered to pack everything from the studio. I was wearing my uniform so it wasn’t that, and I had all of the soccer balls at my feet so it wasn’t those either. Yet I could feel that something was definitely amiss. I shrugged it off as I watched my little league team take the field. Today was their first big game of the season. I knew we would win, we trained hard for it and the snot-nosed little kids on the other team were no where near as skilled as mine was. 

The game went by quickly and soon it was half time, with the score 3-0, I pulled my guys in for a huddle. I quickly explained the next play and gave them another pep talk before letting them run back to their positions. I confidently glanced over to where I knew Minho was sitting only to be surprised that…he wasn’t there. I felt my heart drop as my eyes scanned the crowd to see if maybe he had taken up a new hiding place. Yet has I continued to look for him my smile faded, he was no-where to be found. So that’s what was missing. I turned back to see my little ones had scored again. I clapped loudly and put on the best smile I could fake as I tried like hell to hide the tears that were prickling at my eyes. 

Minho should be here, it’s my first- their first game as a team. It bothered me like hell that he wasn’t here. It didn’t feel natural anymore. I found myself constantly glancing over to his spot hoping that he would magically appear only to be disappointed each time because he didn’t.

The final whistle blew and the game with over, with my team winning 4-0. I looked back as I hugged my guys, my heart tugged in my chest. Even though I was suppose to be the happiest coach on the planet right now, I couldn’t help but feel alone and sad. 

~

“Today we have…Choi Minho’s Cup profile.” Sulli whispered as she handed me a clip board plastered with notes and concept pages. I looked at her lovingly and smiled faintly. She looked exhausted, her hair messily pulled back in a bun with pieces falling in her face as her eyes where shadowed with dark circles. Her normally bright gleaming eyes had dulled as she looked forward chewing on her chapped bottom lip. 

“Thanks…” I sighed feeling the same fatigue. I had a feeling things would go by quickly today, not only because we were all equally drained from the countless late nights and early mornings but also because of Minho’s absence. Yet I still yearned to ask him where the hell has he been? Why hasn’t he been at the practices? A week had passed and there was still no sign of Minho.

Suddenly the sound of the door creaking open caused Sulli and I to look up. Our eyes immediately connected as he slunk through the threshold. He looked paler than normal, with deep dark circles under his brown eyes. He walked slower, not really pay attention to his surroundings as he almost walked into a nearby desk. What was once an energetic soccer star now looked like a recovering drug addict. I felt Sulli shift uncomfortably towards me and heard her whisper.

“Fuck The World Cup if it makes you look like that…” I didn’t reply as I moved from my desk and walked towards Minho. He looked even worse the closer I got and I began to get worried. What the hell was he doing to himself? 

“Hey.” I stated coldly as I stood before him. He offered me a small smile before replying. 

“Hey…” He sounded exhausted as if he took the rest of his energy to speak. I noticed the light sheen of sweat that formed on his head. I looked him up and down and noted his dirtied uniform, still fresh with mud and grass stains. Did he come here right from practice? This late? Has he even had a chance to eat? 

“Come here.” I grabbed Minho’s hand and dragged him to the changing room in the back of the studio. Near the makeup and wardrobe room was a larger bathroom complete with multiple shower stalls and sinks. It was handy to have incase a shoot ran long or a concept got too messy. 

“You look like shit.” I murmured to him as I guided him to the bathroom. 

“Thanks…” I heard him mumble under his breath as he let me lead him, his hand never falling away from mine. Once there I turned to him and leaned forward. I took one whiff of him and stumbled back in disgust. He smelled like sweat, sweat and mud. He looked at me dumbfounded before looking down at himself, eyeing his dirtied clothes. 

“What? Do I smell?” He asked as he raised the hem of his shirt to his nose. I just glared at him before pointing to the shower. 

“Shower. Now.” 

“Could’ve just said yes…” I rolled my eyes as he began stripping off his clothes. Pulling his shirt over his head I watched as it felt to the ground. I gulped when I looked up to see his hard toned six-pack abs staring me in the face. I squeaked as I covered my eyes and desperately searched for the door.

“Yah! Wait till I’m gone!”

“What? Like you’ve never seen yourself naked before. Umm…are their any towels?” His question stopped my in my tracks.

“I-I’ll get you one.” I uncovered my eyes to grab him a towel off a nearby rack. Big. Mistake. He stood there, clad only in boxers, leaving almost nothing to my imagination. My eyes scanned his heavenly body up and down only to realize that he was watching me the whole time, a big smirk plastered on his lips. His charismatic eyes were shining as he licked his lips and moved closer to me.

I felt my cheeks flush as he stepped forward until we were almost touching, any closer and our chests would be pressed against one another. I dared not look up as I took deep breaths, watching as his skin broke out into goosebumps. He must have felt my breathe on his neck. 

“Tae…” I looked up to see him smiling at me, his face only inches from mine. I couldn’t help feel my lips quiver as I stared into his lustful eyes. Suddenly he reached up behind me and grabbed a towel from the rack, never breaking his sultry gaze. Still smiling, he stepped back before quickly turning and stepping into the shower. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding as I saw his hand slip out of the shower, throwing his boxers carelessly to the side. Suddenly I heard the water running and watched as steam bellowed out from the top of the shower.

“Christ…” I mumbled under my breath as I tried to regain my composure, trying anything to calm my pounding heart. I managed to slide down the white tiled wall to sit on the bathroom floor. I jumped a little when I hear Minho moan.

“F-feeling better?” I tried speaking with conviction however I was failing horribly. 

“Yea…thanks…”

“So, why haven’t you been to the little league practices?” I asked meekly, I hadn’t meant to ask him then but it kinda slipped out. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

“I’ve been taking on extra practices to prepare for the Cup. I didn’t mean to miss it, but I didn’t really have a choice…” His voice trailed off as if he were deep in thought. I took the opportunity to leave. Once I told him to get ready and prepare for the shoot after his shower, I headed back to my desk. I returned to find Sulli sitting at my desk cleaning my camera, the set having already been prepared for Minho. She smiled at me and handed off the camera before returning to her endless amount of paperwork. 

We didn’t have to wait much longer before Minho came out looking like a god. I felt my heart skip a beat as he walked out in a form fitted grey suit and tie. His hair was freshly styled and his makeup was natural with only the tiniest bit of eyeliner added to give him a smoldering look. I felt my mouth go dry upon seeing him strut towards the set. He once again stood before me and flashed his signature smile. 

“I’m ready for you…” Ohh how low his voice was, its silky smoothness vibrated in my ears and made my knees weak. I only managed a nod before motioning him to take his place in the center of the set. I glanced over to see Sulli give me an encouraging look. Taking a deep breath I stepped onto the set, and just like before guided Minho through every pose.   
The shoot went incredibly well, every angle I snapped was perfect, every fiery look, every lustful glance, every handsome smile made me want to photograph him more and more. I only stopped a few times to check the photos that had been taken. All the while glancing back and forth from Minho to the computer screen. Key scrolled though the photos with a huge smile on his face, obviously pleased with my work so far. We were almost done when I noticed something off about my model. Each time I looked through the lens I could’ve sworn I saw small beads of sweat escaping down his face. 

“Minho?” I called to him. Yet all he did was smile and nod. I nodded back and continued on. By the end of the shoot, Minho was dripping in sweat and even paler than he was when he first came in. 

“Minho….are you ok?” I asked cautiously as I placed my camera on my desk. I looked him over and noticed that his breathing had become labored. Yet he still smiled and nodded like before, only this time his eyes never met mine. “O…ok, we’re done for today, wanna see them?” I asked as I turned back to the computer Key was sitting at, still going through the earlier photos. 

Then, I heard a loud crash and a scream. I whipped around to see Minho..lying unconscious on the floor. 


	6. Quater Finals

I rushed to his side without thinking. Nothing and everything was racing through my mind all at once as I grabbed at his shoulders, trying desperately to shake him awake. I called out for him countless times, but he never responded. His face was slick with sweat and his body was burning up. The others stood around me as I tried to revive him. 

Suddenly, everything seemed to move at light speed as Key raced around to get Minho water and call his coach. I kept my gaze locked on his face and my hands on his shoulders until they were pushed away by his teammates; those who were scheduled for a shoot, but only raced to help when they saw their leader collapse. Two of Minho’s teammates lifted the unconscious player and carried him out the door. 

I watched from my office window as they laid Minho gently in their car and whisked him away. I bit my lip as I stared out onto the busy street below, replaying the events in my mind. How sick was he? Taking extra practices? How many? Just how far was he pushing himself? Would he be able to take care of himself being that ill? I huffed, blowing wisps of hair out of my eyes.

I jumped slightly when I heard a light knock on my office door, turning in shock to see Jonghyun standing in the threshold wearing a fashionable pair of jeans, button up shirt and black leather jacket. His hair was freshly styled with a hint of makeup seen on his unblemished face. I forced myself to smile at him. 

“Is he- Is Minho ok?” I asked swallowing hard. My mouth was dry as I tried to speak. 

“Well, he’s not dead.” I sighed. That made be feel SO much better… I set my jaw and clenched my teeth as I weighed my options. Then smiling to myself, I grabbed my rain coat off the back of my chair; throwing it on, I made my way out the door, but not before asking Jonghyun for Minho’s address. 

~

That’s how I ended up standing in front of Minho’s apartment door. My feet seemed to move faster than my head. My mind screamed at me, questioning my sanity as to why I was here. Yet my heart forced me stay, I was worried about him, even if I didn’t want to admit it. Plus, what if he really was an idiot and didn't know how to treat a fever? What if his jam-packed-soccer-filled-brain didn’t have any room for common sense? With this as my resolve, I gingerly knocked on the door; after a moment of silence, I jiggled the handle only to discover the door was unlocked.

Quickly, I slipped inside and rid myself of my shoes and jacket. Looking around the small apartment, I found exactly what I would expect from a soccer star. Metals and trophies were meticulously placed about the room, huge framed posters of Minho’s favorite soccer athletes decorated the walls. The little furniture that he did have looked new and unused. 

I stepped softly, taking everything in. How simple Minho kept his place, how neat and clean, something I would've never pegged him for; he didn’t have expensive or state-of-the-art appliances and decor. I took notice of the little things too, like post-it notes on his kitchen counter about upcoming practices, an empty coffee cup in the sink, and a stash of soccer cleats tossed by the front door. The entire place had a comfortable, home-like feel that I secretly adored. 

Walking around the apartment, I eventually found the hallway leading to Minho’s bedroom. I tip-toed down the hall, peeking in each door to see which one was Minho’s. I found the bathroom easy enough, however there was one room closed off from the rest of the apartment. I reached for the handle when I heard a groan from across the hall. Padding lightly to the other side, I quietly peaked in to see Minho still sleeping on his king size bed. I pushed his door open just a crack to see that his teammates had helped him change into a muscle tee and a pair of sweats. His nightstand held various medicines, tissues, water bottles, and packs of already melted ice. I sighed inwardly to myself as I stepped through the door, carefully approaching him. 

I looked down upon the man I hated a little less. His forehead and neck was still dowsed with sweat and his face was flushed. The bed covers were tossed off in a wrinkled mass on the floor. I glanced at the almost pained expression on his face as I lightly sat beside him on the edge of the bed. His body heat radiated off him in waves; I sighed. What am I gonna do with you?

Immediately I went to work preparing medicines, soup, water, anything he would need when he woke. Thankfully there wasn’t little league practice today, so I could stay and take care of this idiot. Honestly, who else would? Obviously not his teammates since they probably were already at their evening practice; and by the look of it, he lived alone. 

I re-entered his room, shoving aside the bottles of medicine in favor for bottled water, a bowl of chicken both, actual liquid medicine, and a freshly made ice pack. I went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a washcloth before coming back to find Minho flopped over one side of the bed. I held in my laughter as he clung to his body pillow for dear life. I set down the bowl and gently coxed him to lay back, then as I pulled the covers up I heard him mumble in his sleep. 

“Taeeee…” He whined cutely. I looked at him curiously, surely he couldn’t mean- “Taeminnn my ball…” My mind was reeling at what he said, but I still chuckled nonetheless. I didn’t realize Mr. Flaming Charisma Soccer Star could look this…this cute. Picking up the washcloth and bowl, I padded his forehead with cool water, slowly guiding my way down to his neck. Once finished, I ran my fingers through his silky hair, pushing his bangs back before setting the ice pack in place. I glanced over at the clock sitting on his dresser. 11pm. It was definitely going to be a long night. 

 

10 Days Until the World Cup

 

Minho POV

I awoke groggy, sweaty, and sore. I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight pouring in through my bedroom window. What time was it? …Wait. How did I get home? The last thing I remembered was being at the photography studio. 

Suddenly I felt a shift on my left side. A soft tuff of caramel hair tickled my chin. Internally I started freaking out, my heart pounded in my chest as I lifted my head to look at the stranger in my bed. I sucked in a breath when I realized that the person beside me was that lil ball of fury, Lee Taemin. He was curled up next to me, his head resting on my shoulder. I laid my head back down, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty at my side. I felt his warm breath on my shoulder and sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. Minutes past that felt like hours as he slept beside me. Had he taken care of me all night? I flushed at the thought of him running around my apartment, mostly likely whispering profanities as he dabbed my forehead with cold water. 

Suddenly I felt Tae stir as he tried to turn over and accidentally rolled off the bed with a loud thud. 

“Oww…” I rose up a little as I chuckled. 

“You ok?” All I got was a grunt in response.  “I’ll take that as a no…” Slowly Tae pulled himself up to sit on the edge of my bed while rubbing his eyes. Cute.

“Its because your big butt takes up too much of the bed!” I sat up fully, flashing him a broad smile. 

“Yea…but you were the one who fell asleep next to it…” I grinned dangerously as his eyes widened and his cheeks turned every shade of red imaginable. 

“I- whatever. You’re better. I’m leaving.” He huffed getting off the bed and heading for the door. 

“Tae…” He paused to look back at me with sharp eyes. I was about to thank him when my lungs threw me into a coughing fit. He was by my side within seconds, silently and swiftly he filled a glass with water and handed it to me. I gulped down half the glass before I saw a spoon filled with reddish-pink liquid glaring me in the face. I glanced up and met his beautiful piercing eyes. I jumped a little when the cold metal bumped against my lower lip. Carefully I opened my mouth as he guided the spoon of medicine forward. I swallowed it all, hacking at the bitter taste. I chugged down the rest of my water before handing the glass back. We remained silent as he placed his hand across my forehead. 

“Your fever seems to have broken but you’re still flushed. You need to rest.” He whispered. He was about to turn and leave again when I grabbed his wrist. “…Minho?” 

“Stay. Please?” I felt like a sick five year old asking his mom to stay home with him. I kept my gaze averted, looking down at my sheets. I felt better when he was here, a sense of comfort that I hadn’t felt in years; to have someone take care of you, be there for you. I missed that.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back onto the bed. I sucked in a breath as I found his gaze. His eyes shown bright with a hint of playfulness peaking through the facade. Was this the real Taemin?

“Sure. You big idiot.” Yep. Definitely Taemin. 

~

I woke up 3 hours later and felt cold. My eyes flew open and realized that Taemin wasn't with me. Panic struck. Gripping the sheets, I tore them off myself before trying to stand. I wobbled a bit; vertigo was a long lost friend visiting me for the moment. I used the walls to navigate my way out of the bedroom when the smell of rice and chicken wafted down the hall. My stomach growled as I made my way to the kitchen, only then realizing how hungry I was. 

I stopped dead at the entrancing sight before me. The kitchen was a mess of pots, pans, utensils, and groceries. Atop the stove sat a large pot which the heavenly smell came from. The counters where filled with spices and fresh chicken and vegetables. The dinner table was set for two among a pile of recently purchased medicines. Taemin stood in front of the stove, continuously stirring what I assumed was soup. He wore a loose pair of jeans, a long white t-shirt, house slippers, and the cutest apron I’d ever seen. Smiling, I leaned up against the wall and just watched him work. I watched as he poured cans of chicken broth into the pot and stirred in diced chucks of chicken. He was so concentrated on his work he never heard me approach him from behind. He reached for some carrot slices while continuing to stir the soup when I slid my hand over his. He jumped to the side, dropping the spoon from his hand. He spun to lock eyes with me, shock danced across his flawlessly beautiful features. I smiled slightly before grabbing the spoon and stirring the soup. 

An awkward air fell over us as we stood next to each other, neither of us knowing what to say or do next.

“T-thanks.” I whispered, keeping my eyes glued to the pot on the stove. 

“Y…yea.” The mood felt thick, so many things we wanted to say but not knowing how to begin. “Here.” I felt him nudge my arm. Glancing over, I saw he had a handful of carrot slices. Stepping slightly to the side he moved closer to me and gently dropped the carrots into the now simmering concoction. I continued to gently stir as he looked up at me. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better thanks to you.” I turned to look at him. He was so close now that I could see the colors reflected in his eyes. “I-I’m not use to…people…ya know…” I shrugged and turned back to the soup. “….but thanks.” He glared at me inquisitively. 

“Not use to?” 

“People helping me. Especially when I’m sick.” 

“Yea. I can see that. Your…team isn’t the best at um…hospitality.” I chuckled without looking at him. 

“Most of us live alone. When we get sick we either suck it up or down bottles of medicine until it goes away.” 

“You do realize that can kill you, right?” All I could do was smirk at him teasingly, which only grew as he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, readying himself for the lecture of the century. “You’re an athlete Minho. You need to take better care of yourself!”

“I never learned…They never…” I whispered, my voice dropping low as many memories resurfaced. Memories I thought were locked away for good. The air suddenly changed, Taemin stopped looking at me with annoyance, but now with worry? Concern? I couldn’t tell. 

“Well then.” He huffed. “I’m just gonna have to do for you!” I was snapped out of my nostalgic trance and spun to face him. “Well…at least until you’re feeling better.” My mouth hung open, completely astounded that Taemin. Lee Taemin, the boy who loathed my very existence was offering no, going to take care of me. Before I even had a chance to speak, Tae lifted his hand to my forehead. Squinting his eyes, he nodded before speaking again. “You still have a small fever, but you should be fine by tomorrow.” 

“Tae- you don’t have to…” Immediately he placed a finger on my lips. His eyes were wide and threatening. 

“Sh. I’m the only one who knows what’s best for a soccer player’s health because I am one. I’m literally you’re only hope Princess Leia. Now shut it and put in the celery.” 

~

Time flew by, an hour dinner seemed like seconds as we sipped on soup and crackers. I couldn’t help myself as I stole secret glances as Taemin. I watched him as we ate. I watched him clean up and as we washed and dried the dishes. Through small conversations we reminisced about our high school days, sharing stories of the stupid things we use to do, with even stupider friends. 

As we put the dishes away, I saw Tae struggling to reach a higher shelf. Chuckling, I grabbed the plate from his hand and placed it on the highest shelf with ease. Closing the cabinet doors I glanced down to see that I had trapped Tae between the counter and myself. Our chests were almost touching as I looked down at him. He kept his eyes downcast as a pink blush rose to tint his baby cheeks. 

“T-Thanks.” He breathed, only then daring to look up. Our eyes connected and time seemed to stop. I searched his face, looking for a sign- of what, I hadn’t the slightest clue. I smile and murmured ‘you’re welcome’ before retreating back to the table. 

~

Three days had passed, two of which Tae had spent the night at my place, making sure to keep his promise of taking care of the idiot soccer star. Even when I assured him I was better, he stayed with me. On the third day he went back to work, but not before I asked him to come back over for dinner, which thankfully he happily agreed to. I still wasn’t feeling 100% and swore to Tae that I wouldn't return to the field until I was more than 150% better. Even still, being cooped up in the small apartment was madness, being their without Taemin was torture. 

I came to really enjoy spending time with him, even if I still didn’t know why he hated me so much. Or can I really say that he hates me now? We laughed together and ate together and enjoyed being with each other; I have to wonder if he still hates me anymore. 

That night Taemin came to have dinner, which I tired my best to make. However, one whiff had Tae running to the kitchen to whip us up something more…edible. I watched him again, his full attention on the meal he was preparing. All of his focus and passion going into one task, just like his little league team. That’s what I liked about him. No matter what he did, no matter what task, big or small, Taemin gave his everything; his focus, his passion, and his determination. 

Dinner was the same as usual. Little by little Tae opened up about his life, about his job as a photographer and his little league team. However, I noticed he tended to avoid any topics that involved his past; not once mentioning parents or the high school soccer team. I didn’t ask about it either, I knew better. If Tae wanted to tell me, it would have to be up to him as to when. He learned a little more about me too, well, at least about upcoming practices and what our friends, my team, had been working on for The World Cup. It was refreshing to talk about soccer with someone who wasn’t on the team. 

“Can you stay for awhile?” I blurted out as I began clearing the table. Tae looked at me in surprise, that cute blush creeping back up his face. 

“Um, I-I don’t know if I should…” He mumbled, looking down as he played with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“You don’t have little league tonight right? How bout just a movie?” I stated flatly as I placed our dishes in the sink and turned the water on. I tried like hell to hide the loud thumping of my heart. “Come on! It’s just so boring around here!!” I smiled as I heard him chuckling beside me. I just wanted him with me, I liked being with him, he made life seem so…simple. 

“I guess I can stay for ONE movie.” He picked up a towel and was about to begin drying the dishes I had just finished washing. Yet before he could pick one up, I shoved my side into his.

“Ani… go pick a movie, I can finish this.” 

“You sure?” I nodded and he squinted, his eyes skeptical. Smirking, I grabbed the towel from his hands, pinching each end, I spun it around so it would twist on itself. Horror gripped him as he raced from the room just in time as I whipped the towel behind him, making a loud cracking sound in the air. He spun on his heels, peeping out from the hallway he stuck out his tongue before running away.

I finished cleaning up quickly and went in search of Tae; walking down the hall I noticed the door to a room long forgotten had been pried opened as light and dust poured into hall. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. I took a deep breath before plunging into the past.

The moment I stepped through the threshold, I felt hundreds of memories flooding back to me all at once. Yet the only person I could keep my eyes on was Tae. He stood stone still in the middle of what use to be my study. Now closed off to the rest of the world, I hadn’t entered it since the day my father passed away. The desk and chair sat in a corner, newspaper clippings and team contracts were still sitting on the old mahogany. The walls were adorned with framed newspaper articles and photographs of the famous Choi MinSook, an olympic athlete, and my father. 

The shelves were filled with his trophies and metals that hung from pegs in the walls. Everything was covered in thick layers of dust. As if time had stopped in this room and faded with the grand legendary past. I looked around the room as if it was the first time I had seen it. Tears threatened to spill as memories of my father surrounded me. Yet through it all, a silver voice rang out just for me. 

“M-Minho?” I looked up to see Taemin, back still facing me as he stared in wonder of it all. I smiled weakly as I walked up behind him and embraced him. He froze, but soon relaxed in the warmth of my arms. He brought his hands up to grip my arms as tears spilled down my cheeks. “Is…Is this?” He knew. Of course he knew. Someone like Taemin would’ve looked up to my dad as a role model long ago, especially someone so deeply involved in the game as we were.

“My father Taemin.” A moment of silence passed between us before I answered his unspoken question. “I was born in the shadow of a soccer star. Everything in here is a tribute to him and a reminder of how hard I need to work.” 

“What do you mean?” I took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulders. 

“Tae, when I was young my dad told me I would be an athlete. But did you know I sucked at it? I was horrible at sports. Well that…wasn’t good enough for him. So I trained hard to make him proud, did nothing but eat, sleep, and breathe soccer. But no matter how hard I tired… I could never reach him.” Tae slowly began rubbing my arm that wrapped around his shoulder, not saying a word, only nodding when it was appropriate.

“I remember my first big game in high school, before I transferred. I was so nervous because my dad was gonna be in the stands. I remember kicking the winning goal and winning the game with my team. But dad…he just…he scoffed like winning a game like that was no big deal. Even when I made the national team he didn’t congratulate me. Just said I should’ve gotten there sooner…it seemed like I got everyone’s approval except for the people I wanted it from the most.” 

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I knew Taemin was taking it all in. However, I found comfort in him. I inhaled his sweet homelike scent and it calmed my nerves and racing mind. Him being there gave me the strength to let go, even if I didn’t want to. Tae turned to me, looking in his eyes I couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly I pulled him into a tight hug and felt my heart skip a beat as his arms folded around me. Pulling away slightly I whispered in his ear. He blushed madly as I fluffed his hair and threw an arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the room and closing the door. 

Thank You Taemin.


	7. Penalties

A new day, a new beginning. I stepped outside into the fresh morning air and breathed deeply. I felt anewed, alive, and more energized than ever. The past week that I had spent with that idiot soccer star made me realize that he wasn’t such an asshole after all. Did I still hate him? I think so…maybe? I don’t know! If I did- and I’m pretty sure I still do- it was a lot less. 

I saw him almost daily, if not at my little league games and practices, I would wave at him during his morning run. He always gave me the biggest and brightest smile back before running off towards the national stadium, his pack of fangirls not far behind. Yet as the summer progressed, we saw little and little of each other. Little league camp was in full swing as preparations for the Mini-World Cup had begun. My guys were tough and trained hard, even when practice wasn’t in session. Things also picked up at the studio. Key’s nerves were pretty much shot by the time we had sorted out our plane tickets, hotel stay, crew, and equipment. It came down to myself, Key, Sulli, and the newbies, Changmin and Amber. 

They were quick learners and had a passion for photography, so it didn’t take long training them on the new equipment and showing them how workflow was handled in the studio. I was confident as I sat down at my desk towards the end of the day that those two would be more than helpful at the Cup.

I leaned back, stretched my arms above my head, and yawned. It was still early, but there was more work on my desk to be done. I glanced down at the mountain of papers towering precariously over my laptop. I sighed as I folded my arms behind my head. I allowed myself to think about Minho and all that transpired over the course of just one week; remembering his apartment, his room, being by his side, cooking with him, the small moments we shared together. I remembered his office, covered in dust and sealed off from everyone and everything; I thought about his dad. When I was small, my parents use to cheer for Choi MinSook, he was a household name in our family. 

My cheeks heated up as I recalled the moment Minho embraced me. It was an innocent hug, but it meant so much more to me than I would’ve liked to admit. I could still feel Minho’s strong arms around me, his breath tickling my neck with his soft whisper. I didn’t realize I was daydreaming until my cell phone rang from within my desk drawer. Fumbling with the handle, I fished my phone out and opened to see a text from an unknown number. Picking up the half empty cup of coffee that was perched on my desk since earlier this morning, I chuckled as I read the text. 

How do footballers keep cool during matches?!

???

They stand near the fans!

That was… horrible. Who is this?

You know who~

… 

I’ll give you 3 hints. I’m handsome, charming, and a famous soccer star~ I choked on my coffee as I realized who was at the other end of this conversation. 

Minho. 

I smirked as I swiftly typed my reply.

MMMM sorry I don’t know anyone like that.

HEY!

How’d you get my number soccer twat? 

I added you in my phone when you were over last week. Hope you don’t mind! ^.^

Depends on how annoying you get >.>

ANYWAY. Want to have dinner with me tonight? 

Not if you’re cooking.

Definitely not. I just know a place. You’ll like it. I sighed defeated. No matter how many times I wanted to say no, for some reason I just couldn’t. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see him again. 

When?

~

“No. No way in hell. The S-play was specifically created to use the corners and blind spots of the field. It’s one of the better plays in the book!”

“That play is confusing as fuck! It’s easier to dribble straight. Less time, less chance for the defense to steal the ball!”

Dinner was nice. Super nice. Fantastic actually. If it wouldn’t be for the argument we were having right now, I could almost say that it was romantic. However…

“That play won the high school championship you know!” 

“Only because Onew faked and went in the reverse-S play!”

“It’s still technically the S-play!!” 

We walked away from the Chinese restaurant side by side, partially yelling in each others faces. Dinner had been all shy smiles and small talk, with a private booth all to ourselves. My soft giggles were hidden behind the sleeve of a white cotton button-up shirt, accompanying it was jeans, sneakers, and a black leather jacket. Minho however, wore a fitted wine red sweater, dark jeans, and black boots; an outfit that made his smoldering gaze almost too hot to meet. Apparently Minho was a frequent customer and the staff knew him well enough to give him a secluded table away from fans and reporters. The conversation was kept light and once we received our meal, we hardly spoke at all- that was until the owner flipped the channel on the HD TV that hung from the wall. 

World Cup coverage was all that aired. Highlights from the past World Cups played in conjunction with coach and player interviews. Who would take it home this year? Can Spain match up to Germany? Will Brazil do their country proud? Will the US finally get a break from their losing streak and become the underdog story the world wanted to see?

All which led to this…a fight about plays, players, and their teams. Minho swore he knew exactly what plays would secure a victory; but less he forget, before he came around I was the one who was the starting center and playmaker. I knew his team just as much as he did. 

“But why would you use that in the 2nd quarter? You NEED to score early. As soon as you can. Strike fear into the opponents heart!” I exclaimed as we walked past our old high school. 

“While I completely agree with you, there are much simpler plays that won’t confuse the fuck out of my team.”

“So you prefer to go straight and pray to God that an attacker doesn’t trip your ass?!” 

“Precisely.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“You stupid idiotic son of a-HEY!” I yelled as he took off running towards our old soccer field. Turning back he stuck his tongue out at me. A fire ignited in my belly as I took chase. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I followed him all the way to center field. However, he stopped before I could, causing me to slam right into his back. He spun around, catching me before I fell.  

“What the hell!? You don’t just stop dead when someone’s right behind you!” He just smirked as I tried to steady myself. 

“Sorry. I figured you were too slow to catch up.” He had a hint of mischievousness in his voice that picked at my nerves and pressed on my temper.

“I am not slow.” I replied in a low whisper with as much acid as I could muster. The evil glint in his eyes sparkled like diamonds. 

“Prove it.” I glared at him with hard eyes, anger pulsing through my veins. Like hell was Choi Minho going to get the best of me. “You know…you never cashed in your raincheck…” I raised my head cockily, my nostrils flaring. 

“You’re on.”

~

We decide to have the head to head match that following day. We were both free from our work and activities so it would be the perfect time. Minho had persuaded Jonghyun and Onew to be our referees, and once Key heard that Jonghyun was going, he made sure to come and show his “support.” It wasn’t just us either. Apparently word got out about the show down between us and my entire little league team was sitting on the sidelines as well as most of Minho’s team. No pressure right?

Sunlight peaked through a cloudy sky, a warm summer breeze blew across the field. Off in the distance thunder roared, the sky in the east threatening to bring forth an early summer storm. We stood on the sidelines next to our teams, me in my little league soccer coach uniform of black shorts and yellow jersey, and Minho in his national uniform of blue shorts and red jersey.

We agreed to play the old way, no coin flips or defending champion courtesies. We would face-off like we did in high school. Head to head, only two people on the field during a 60 minute game, and when the ball dropped, it was a free for all. It was an exercise we use to do to build our aggression, our strength, and our footwork. I looked to Jinki who smiled brightly and nodded. It was time.

Center field. The spotlights were on us. I stared him down, locking my eyes with his gorgeous chocolate ones. They were hard and cold, like steel, yet filled with passion as we tried to read each others moves, predicting what the other would do first once the ball hit the ground. Our knees were bent, our hands gripped and rubbed our soccer shorts. I could see the tension in Minho’s muscles as he flexed his calves and biceps. I swallowed hard, whipping my bangs from my face. Time moved in slow motion as Jinki approached the field, soccer ball in one hand, whistle in the other. 

Thick tension filled the air as both sides seemed to wait with baited breath for the face-off. Minho’s team sat together, hunched with measured stares glued on their faces. While the little league team’s wide eyes were stuck on me, clenching and unclenching their hands, desperately trying to stifle the cheers that were slowly rising up their throats.

The ball dropped; before it even hit the ground the whistle blew and both Choi and I were off. He claimed possession of the ball and quickly began dribbling down field towards the goal, in a straight line like he argued he should. However I was right on his heels, always in step with him, running lightly and swiftly. Approaching the goal, I narrowed my eyes, seeing the play laid out in front of me. I willed myself to charge forward before spinning myself around to challenge Minho. The stands erupted with cheers and words of encouragement to the both of us. 

Surprised by my presence, Minho staggered for a moment. Unfortunately, a moment to long as I jammed one foot between his and took control of the ball. Pulling back, I spun on my heel and was about to charge until I felt Minho on top of me. Pushing back to chest, he aggressively tried to shake me from the ball. Our foot work was matched as we fought for possession.

Suddenly, Choi slid his foot between mine causing me to trip. Catching myself with my hands, I looked up to see him dribbling towards the goal. Ready. Aim. Shoot. Goal. A sick twisted feeling rose up in my stomach. As his team cheered, a disturbing smile settled on my lips. My little guys knew that smile all too well and shrunk back in their seats. I laughed out loud, a crazed glint sparkled in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Key cross his arms and throw his head back laughing. The real game was about to begin.

Back at center field, Minho’s smile faltered when he saw my glare. There was something unhinged about the way I held myself as we waited for the ball to drop. He looked unnerved and I enjoyed every second of it. My breath was labored but my senses were on overdrive. I was everything a footballer should be and I would prove it, firstly by wiping the smirk off Minho’s face, preferably with the ball or the bottom of my boot. 

The ball hit the ground once more, this time it was mine for the taking. I used my fancy foot work again to gain control and fake right, beginning my zig-zag path to the goal. Of course Minho was right behind me, but every time he thought he was out running me, I surprised him by dribbling around his feet and curving my body just so that he would trip up, landing face first into the freshly mowed turf. I kept running the S-play, making sure to look back at Minho’s frustrated face as he beat his fists into the dirt before rising up and taking chase again. 

I was closing in on the goal when I felt him almost overtake me. I faked left before he threw himself down to slide under my legs. I kicked the ball with full force before I jumped over his legs. Landing perfectly on the other side of him, I ran for the ball. That was too close. I didn’t bother glancing back as I angled my foot and punted it right into the goal, watching with satisfaction as it spun in the back of the net. The stands roared with screams and cheers from my little league team. Even Key, who never took interest the beautiful game, was hollering at the top of his lungs. I looked to other team, some hung their heads while others had a permanent look of shock plastered on their faces. However both Jinki and Jonghyun were clapping at the vicious goal scored against their captain.

I looked back to see Minho standing behind me, breath labored, sweat dripping in his eyes, and his uniform brushed with green grass stains. I ran past him to once again begin at center field where Jinki was already standing. As I passed him, I couldn’t help the words falling from my mouth.

“That’s why the S-play is the best.” He whipped his head around to meet my tormenting smile and I saw his hands ball into fists. Oh yes, the game had only just begun.

~

For an hour we played like that. Never giving up and never surrendering. It felt so good to finally be on the field again with a real player, someone who could challenge me mentally and physically. Don’t get me wrong, I loved teaching little league soccer, but nothing, nothing could compare to playing with the big boys. It was new and refreshing, but completely the same. I loved every minute on that field. Yet, by the time the clock ran down, both Minho and I were caked in mud, sweat, and grass stains. Our boots were barely recognizable and we smelled like woods and caged aggression. 

Neither of us were able to score since our first goals in the beginning of the heat, and we noticed that as the game went on, the rougher we got with each other. No more pussyfooting around; we tripped, tackled, and battled with each other for the ball. We were both determined to leave the field with nothing less than a few bruises. Finally the whistle blew and together we collapsed on the ground in a hot mess of sweat and exhaustion. 

Jinki called it. A stalemate. 1-1. Our teams’ leapt from the stands and raced towards us. Just before my little guys tackled me back to the ground, I rose my head to see Minho smiling and nodding at me. I had enough time to smile back before my kids plowed into me, dog piling on me, their laughter ringing out like bells. I wasn’t the only one to get attacked either, oh no, Minho had it much worse. Unlike 10 to 15 munchkins jumping on me, he had his whole team of fully grown men smooshing him to the ground. 

“Hey. Good game.” Amidst the pile of kids on top of me, I looked up to see a familiar face smiling down, his hand extended, offering to help me to my feet. 

“Jong.” I smiled as I grasped his hand. I brushed myself off before he pulled me into his embrace. “Thanks hyung.” He ruffled my hair like he use to so long ago and I felt that warm nostalgia all over again. 

“The S-play. Very nice. Makes me think of when we were in high school.” My smile grew three times wider. “Why that play though? You could have easily scored without it…” I sighed and looked over to Minho who was still suffocating under his teammates. 

“Well…some idiot thought that the S-play was no match for…running…straight… ahead…” Jonghyun smirked at me, knowing all too well who I was talking about, but before I could say another word, more of Minho’s teammates came over to compliment me and talk field plays. My small fries were in awe at the national players, some even began a small scrimmage with the elders joining in. Minho had finally managed to break free from his team’s dog pile and padded up next to me, watching with admiration at his teammates who immediately took interest in the little league team. 

“What about the Kickstarter play? We’ve always used it late in the first quarter…” A midfielder asked, the few others who had joined in our conversation nodded. 

“Well technically you should use it early in the first quarter, like first or second play, you could even use it as your third play, but only if necessary. That’s why it’s called the Kickstarter.” I explained coolly.

“Well damn Minho, why didn’t you think of that?” His teammates laughed and jokingly slapped Minho on the back.

“Keep laughing and I’ll shove the ball down your throat…” Minho grumbled, staring down as he kicked the turf with his boot. 

“Just joking Cap, jeeze!” Jonghyun grabbed his leader in a choke hold as he ruffled his hair. I laughed as Minho helplessly tried to push out of his hyung’s overly affectionate embrace. Then Jong suddenly stopped, something, or rather someone caught his eye. I looked behind me to see Key walking towards us, planting himself beside me. Minho and I glanced at them, then at each other, watching them blush madly as they caught each other’s stare. Minho slid up beside me as he watched the two flirt shyly, giving me a chance to tease him. 

“Now do you see why I used the S-play?” I asked tauntingly, turning my head to lock eyes with him.

“Yea yea yea…” Minho groaned kicking his cleats in the dirt again, sending a puff of dust floating into the air.  

“Come oooonn just admit it. I was right.”

“But technically Minho scored so it wasn’t comp-“ Hyung began to interrupt when I gave him the coldest stare imaginable, silencing the goalie for good. 

“Fine! How about I make it up to you with a coffee break, will that make you happy?!” Minho threw his hands in the air, his face flushed with frustration. 

“Admit that I’m the best player this side of Seoul and I will be~”  

 

5 Days Until the World Cup

The wind started picking up as dark, rain filled clouds loomed overhead. We sat awkwardly in a small booth inside a nearby cafe. It was quaint, with small booths and a wide glass case that held various different cakes and sweets. There was barely anyone in the shop with the exception of the barista behind the counter and a college student in the far corner, busily typing on his laptop. 

We sat across from each other, daring to meet each others glances. Minho shifted uncomfortably in his chair, watching as I played with the menu in front of me. The barista had taken our orders and then left us to our “conversation.” We had changed out of our uniforms and opted for jeans and t-shirts with pull-over hoodies, Minho’s with the national team logo and mine with our old high school logo. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to find something to distract my gaze.

I was startled when Minho cleared his throat, calling my attention back to his handsome face. When I looked into his eyes, I felt goosebumps ripple across my arms. God what’s happening to me?

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, just loud enough for only me to hear, regardless of how empty the cafe was. 

“For?” I gave him a half smile, trying my best to look unaffected by his stare, when in reality I was melting under it.  

“The team um…they really seem to appreciate the advice you gave them.” I watched his tongue as he licked his dry lips, swallowing hard. 

“Wha-what advice?” I managed to choke out. 

“The playmaker advice…and…” He trailed off. My heart flipped in my chest as he rested his hand on mine. My eyes were glued on him while I waited for him to speak again.

“…I appreciate it too.” 

Then something changed, something snapped inside, like a string pulled too tight. All of the memories of the past seemed to flood back. I looked at his hand on mine and realized what was happening. I was falling for him. My mouth parted slightly, my breath hitched, and I started hyper ventilating. 

“Tae?” He called out to me. I kept my gaze on the table as I shook my head, quickly pulling my hand out from under his. ‘What is God’s name was I doing?! I-I had helped the man who I was determined to hate. I let this bastard get too close. He fucked me over and he charmed me! Just like that!’ 

I looked up and saw the worried look on his face and shook my head again. ‘No! No way! There was absolutely no way I was in love with him! I refused to believe that! There was no way I could love the man who took everything from me! Who turned my life into a living hell!’ The anger boiled up and spilled over. I stood, and with one last look at Minho, I bolted for the door. 

“Taemin!” I heard him yell for me as I ran through the front door. I didn’t dare look back as I ran down the sidewalk, passing various cafes, shops, and their customers. Looking ahead, I found a secluded alleyway between a noodle shop and ice cream parlor. My breath was ragged from the run, my hair flying in my face. The alley was littered with trash and empty cardboard boxes with the shop’s logos printed on the side. I listened and waited to see if Minho had followed me before giving myself a chance to rest. I pressed myself against the cold bricks of the noodle shop and clutched my chest. I steadied myself as I looked to the sky and closed my eyes. I couldn't stay here, not with Minho looking for me. I tried to clear my head, quickly making plans to get Minho out of my life…but it hurt. It hurt to think about him…about what we could have been.

“Tae?” A soft whisper caressed my ear. I felt my body relax and my mind betray me as I wished for that voice to be real. Then, I felt a strong but careful hand on my shoulder.

“Taemin?” I slowly opened my eyes to see Minho standing in front of me. He was so close to me, I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes searched my face, his gaze lingering on my lips. My breath hitched as he moved in closer.

“M-Minho…” I wanted to run, push him away, however every fiber in my body went numb as his lips molded to mind. 

~

 

Minho POV

I kissed him. I couldn’t take it anymore. I was tired of the running, tired of the second guessing, and tired of the cat and mouse games. So I kissed him. His lips were sweet and soft and everything that I thought they would be. I lost myself in that kiss, feeling my heart skip a beat and my hands tighten on his hoodie. I dared to steal a glance at him through hooded eyes only to see Taemin wide-eyed and frozen in place. Realizing what I’d done, I tore my lips from his and backed away. Guilt swelled in my chest as I watched him hang his head and touch his lips.

“T-Tae I-“ He looked up at me and my fears flew out the window; because when I looked into Taemin’s eyes, they were telling a different story. Immediately I wrapped him up in my arms and kissed him again, slow and sweet. I felt him melt into me. The taste of his lips, the feel of him being so close made my head spin. I couldn’t help myself as I pushed him up against the red brick wall of the shop, running my hand through his hair, twisting it between my finger tips.

The need for air finally forced me to break away. I watched him carefully as he took a deep breath. He was so cute, blushing and red all over as he dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Then suddenly his cuteness disappeared as the lightening flashed and the thunder roared above us.

“I-I can’t…” He whispered. 

“Tae…” I was about to pull away when he gripped my hoodie tighter, pressing his face into my chest. 

“I wasn’t suppose to…you’re my rival…my enemy…I can’t fall in love with you…” He whispered as he craned his head up to meet my longing gaze. There were tears in his eyes and his lips quivered. Upon hearing his confession, I felt my heart burst into flames. I kissed him again and just like the first time, Tae gave in. I felt his hands tighten around my waist as he pulled me closer and deeper into the kiss. The sweet blissful feeling of Taemin wanting me as much as I wanted him overwhelmed me. 

Lighting flashed brightly across the sky and thunder pounded, making the ground beneath us rumble. The storm lit up the sky causing Taemin to jump back. Reality passed through his watery eyes. Violently he pushed me away, causing me to stumble back. Confusion and hurt marred his features as I watched him run. Panic gripped my heart as I scrambled to my feet and raced after him.

I ran as hard as I could, following him all the way back to our high school soccer field. He was halfway across when I finally caught up with him.

“Taemin! Stop!” Grabbing his wrist, I tugged him backwards, causing him to lose balance and fall into me. The momentum made us tumble to the ground, one on top of the other. Taemin tried to crawl off me when I gripped his waist and rolled us over, pinning his arms above his head and pressing my body into his to keep his legs from thrashing.

“Let me go!” 

“TAEMIN!” I yelled. I felt him flinch as he was silenced. I looked down to see his eyes closed and his beautiful baby-like face stained with tears.

“Look at me.” He shook his head, keeping his eyes screwed shut. “Taemin, look at me.” I pleaded in a rushed whisper. He finally opened his eyes but they were distant and cold. 

“Please Minho…just-just leave me alone.” 

“No.” I declared firmly as I pushed myself off him, bringing him up to stand with me. I held him in an iron grip, intending to never let go. “I won’t leave you alone. I don’t want to. I can’t…because I like you Taemin.” 

“I-I can’t…” He meekly tried to pull away. 

“What? You can’t what? Like me back? You can’t be with me?! What?!” I grabbed his shoulders forcing his attention back to me. 

“I HATE YOU!!” 

“That’s bullshit Tae and you know it!” I felt rage break through his normally shy exterior as he threw my arms off him. 

“You don’t get it do you!?” Astonished at his temper, I took a step back as he raised his voice and let everything go. “I was suppose to be on Korea’s team! I trained day in and day out for that moment! I was suppose to go to the Cup! But no! You had to come in and fuck everything up!” He screeched, his voice cracked and new tears flowed as he broke down right in front of me. 

“You came and everyone fell in love with you! Hell even my parents liked you more than me! They won’t even speak to me unless I become a professional soccer player! So I’ve busted my ass to keep up with you and look where its gotten me!” He swung his arms out motioning to the field, to his life. 

“I HAVE NOTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!!” With one final scream he collapsed in the dirt, falling to his knees, letting his tears fall to the ground. I watched heartbroken as he began to shake and cry harder, wrapping his arms around his body; the years of hate and anger he had built up for me finally broke him. I felt helpless and useless all over again. 

“I…I can’t love you…” The storm that had rolled in finally let loose on us. Rain began pouring down, soaking us to the core as silence fell between us. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that his hate for me ran this deep; for him to have carried it for so long. Guilt ate its way into my heart as minutes passed that seemed like hours. Finally Taemin raised his head, speaking so low that I could barely hear him over the thunderous cries of the storm.

“Just go Minho. Go win the cup. For yourself, your team, for everyone. Just…leave me alone.” I sighed before bending down and scooping Taemin into my arms. His pathetic attempt at a protest was hushed by my cold glare. Eventually he gave in to letting me carry him home in the rain. I found myself holding him tighter with every step. I love him. It was the single thought resonating in my mind. I loved him, and I would do anything to fix what I had broken within him. 

Finally I arrived at Taemin’s apartment, fishing the key from his pocket, I unlocked the door and slipped inside. It was my first time being at the boy’s place, but his co-worker Key was more than helpful in providing me with that information, of course in exchange for a certain goalie’s phone number. 

I didn’t waste any time searching for Tae’s bedroom. His place was small, much smaller than mine, and with a more homey feel. A simple couch, coffee table, and TV set made up the living room. A wooden table and chairs sat in the middle of the kitchen. A small closet in the hallway leading to the bathroom and his bedroom was overflowing with soccer equipment. Entering his bedroom I discovered posters of myself hanging from his walls. I chuckled at the ones with darts sticking out of my head and ones with profanity written in bold letters across my face. Not once did he look up, he never spoke a word as I carried him to his bed and gently laid him down. 

Cautiously I stripped him of his soaking wet clothes and pulled the sheets up over him. Looking at him almost adoringly, I softly thumbed his bangs out of his face. He still refused to look at me, making my heart ache. I sighed, still caressing his cheek, turning his head forward so I could look at him. 

“Taemin. I’m going to win the Cup, but not for Korea or for my team…and like hell am I winning it for myself.” He just continued to stare, his eyes looking right through me; a stray tear escaped from his eye. I tried smiling softly before pressing my lips to his. He didn’t kiss back, but I didn’t care. I knew he was conflicted. I knew that his feelings were so mixed up that he couldn’t tell which way was up or down. The best thing I could do for him now was just to give him time and love him. 

“Tae…I won’t be sorry for taking your place. I don’t regret anything. But…if it’s the Cup you want, then the Cup is what’ll you’ll get. I’ll win the Cup for you Taemin. Because…because I love you.” I kissed him once more, only this time a little firmer, making sure he knew what I said was true. I broke away, and without a second glance back I quietly left the room. My mind was set. Determination pumped through my body and soul. I was going to win the Cup, and hopefully win Taemin too. 

 

3 Days Until the World Cup


	8. Semifinals

Lights flashed in my eyes as glitter and streamers fell from the sky. Smells of cheap perfume and national cuisine mixed with the scents of sweat and liquor. Rio. What a place! Magical, energetic, passionate, and colorful. We had no idea what to expect when we stepped off our plan in Brazil. Thousands of fans from Korea that had flown to watch the games were at the airport cheering our welcome. 

We quickly made our way through the airport, some of us stopping to sign fan autographs before boarding a bus with our coach and manager and heading to our hotel. The streets were filled with peoples of every nationality, covered head to toe in their countries paraphernalia. It was a beautiful mess of chaos and color as we drove past fans already tailgating in front of the stadium. It was a baptism by fire, and what better place to debut than in Rio?

The bus rolled to a stop in front of our hotel entrance. Men in form fitting, tailored uniforms came bustling out of the main lobby, quickly taking our bags and leading us inside. Our manager checked us in at the front desk before leading us to our rooms. One room per player, unless we chose to share rooms. 

The 7th floor wasn’t so bad since I had a room to myself. It was a nice suite, all the best amenities, including a huge TV, king size bed, and a large window overlooking the stadium and the fans that partied below. The lights and sounds drifted through the partially opened window as I began unpacking. I thought of Tae. God he would love it here. I just wished I could enjoy it with him.

He never left my mind as I finished unpacking and washed up. He was there when Jonghyun came to my door and literally dragged me out of my room, stating that we were going out to celebrate our arrival. He stayed with me when we hit the streets, yelling and screaming with the other Korean fans. He was there when we found a bar filled with scantily clad ladies in the well known festive garb of Brazil and when we drank and danced the night away, laughing at each other, and coming closer together as a family. Yet all I wanted was for him to actually be here with me. 

I knew that Taemin decided to stay behind in Korea, and it hurt knowing what it would take in order to see him again. So much was at stake, and the very thought of loosing tortured me.  

 

Taemin POV

I sat on my couch with a pint of cookie dough ice-cream in one hand and a large metal spoon in the other, it was my favorite flavor since I was a baby. I lounged in sweatpants and an oversized national soccer shirt. My hair was a bird’s nest and I hadn’t showered in three days. Hot mess was an understatement. 

I sunk into the cushions as I watched non-stop coverage of the World Cup and the matches. I hadn’t even slept in my own room, choosing to fall asleep on the living room sofa while the TV played in the background. I called out sick to work everyday since Minho’s confession and I even dropped out of World Cup promo team, something that Key was royally pissed about. However, he was so involved in preparing for the trip that he didn’t have time to argue with me, but promised that I would get an earful upon their return. 

It had been two days since they flew to Brazil and I had already gotten 10 phone calls using me as standby tech support. Sulli was the only one who called just to check in and see how I was doing. Of course I told her I was fine, but like the amazing assistant and friend that she was, she called bullshit…then begged me to come and help them. I was temped to too. Every time I watched the coverage, the more and more I wished I could be there, and knowing it was only a phone call away made it even harder to stay put. I had to though, for my own sake and sanity; I truly needed a few days to myself. 

Minho’s confession shook me to the core. I replayed that moment over and over in my head, my heart swelling each time he said he loved me. I was constantly fighting with myself, a back and forth battle between my head and my heart. The only thing that truly gave me peace was little league practice. At least for awhile I could take my mind off Minho and lose myself in the game. 

It was the last practice before The Mini-World Cup, an event that was held in honor of this year’s World Cup, and no doubt would become a staple event each year as the little league program continued to grow. The kids were all abuzz with excitement as we ran plays and scrimmages. It was during these times I was able to relax and just enjoy being a coach. Unfortunately it would be a couple weeks until The Mini-Cup, so I decided to give them homework; watch the World Cup games, taking note of similar plays we were running, and to practice on their own time if possible. As practice ended, I brought the kids in for a small pep-talk, making sure to kneel down to their height. 

“Alright guys, bring it in.” As I knelt, they immediately circled around me. I looked into each of their eyes before showing my biggest and brightest smile. “You guys have trained hard this season, and no matter what happens during the tournament, just know that I could never be more proud and thankful to be your coach.” Every single one of them beamed, except for Kai, who just stared at the ground. 

“Kai? You ok bud?” I asked while putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“There’s gonna be a lot of people there…lots and lots…what if-what if we lose in front of them?” He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Quickly I pulled him in for a tight hug, ruffling his hair.

“Are you scared?” I asked in a soft voice, understanding him completely. 

“Mhm. Just like Mr. Choi.” I stayed still, not quite sure if I heard him correctly. 

“What?” I swallowed hard as I continue to look at Kai who huffed and kicked his cleats in the dirt. 

“Mr. Minho…it’s his first World Cup coach! It must be scary!” Another one of my students cried out with the rest nodding solemnly in agreement. I signed, looking down at the freshly mowed grass and dirt dust floating above our feet. ‘Minho…’ What was he doing? How was he feeling? Homesick? Nervous? The weight of the entire nation was on his back, all of that pressure building up…all of his…and his father’s expectations. I felt my throat tighten and queasy in my stomach. 

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I refocused my attention to the boys standing before me. I raised my head and put on a brave face. Now was not the time to break down in front of my team.  

“I know it may seem scary now, but I’ll be there for you no matter what. You guys are gonna do great” I cheerfully exclaimed as I squeezed Kai’s shoulders. His face lit up with the biggest smile I had even seen. “Plus, I’ll be there to cheer for you guys. I’ll be the loudest one there, like your own personal cheerleader!” I watched proudly as the rest of the team began smiling and laughing at me. Suddenly they all rushed and tackled me to the ground in a massive group huge. Pulling myself from the pile I stood and dusted myself off, still smiling as I watched each player run to their families waiting on the sidelines. Many of them said their goodbyes and ‘see ya laters’ as they ran off, all except one. 

“Something wrong bud?” I looked down to see Kai pulling on the hem on my jersey. His eyes shown like sunlight as he gazed up at me with questioning eyes. 

“Can…can you be Mr. Minho’s cheerleader too? I think he needs it more than we do…” He blushed madly as I kelt down and brought him in for another hug. Pulling away I took ahold of his hands. 

“You think he needs me?” Kai nodded furiously. 

“You need him too coach.” My eyes widened as he smiled again before running off to meet his mom.

~

“Hello? Key? Listen, I don’t have time to explain but I’m coming to Brazil. No I’m not bullshitting. I’ll see you in a few hours.” I ran around my apartment gathering everything I would need to make the trip. The moment I stepped through the front door I rushed about, grabbing a suitcase and tossing whatever I could find in. In the midst of it all I managed to find time to call Key and tell him I was coming. Elated wasn’t even the word to describe him.

I slid open my dresser drawers and began rummaging through the mass assortment of clothes and began shoving them in my suitcase, not bothering to fold them. I calculated that I would only be there for about two weeks, the Cup’s final would be wrapped by then and I would still have time to make it to my little league’s tournament. That was if Korea’s team got to the final. 

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed again, this time calling the studio. 

“Hello? Krystal? Hi it’s Taemin….. no no I’m fine. Um, actually I wanted to ask if you could tell the boss that I’m on my away to Brazil….yes….well somethings have changed.” I spoke softly as I reached for my camera bag and double checked my lens and attachments before setting it next to my suitcase. 

“Yes. I know it’s last minute but I…I have to be there….thanks Krystal you’re the best!” As I hung up, I felt my heart slamming in my chest. It was now or never. I dialed the number for a cab and waited.

Memories replayed in my mind as I did a last minute check of my apartment, making sure I had everything I would need. Memories of Minho running after me on that first day. Seeing him score the winning goal at his game before the Cup announcement. His photoshoots. His apartment. Our Friends. Our Game. Our…love? My heart skipped a beat. The memory of his confession burned in my thoughts. Was it really love? I felt flushed as I placed my suitcase and camera bag by the front door. The wait was killing me. 

I thought about him walking into that huge stadium for the first time. All of those people. All of the fans and enemies of the team. Of his rivals and of his role models. How could anyone keep it together? Knowing that not only was his family and friends watching, but his rivals, his role models, and his fans. Hell the whole world was watching. The pressure to not screw up, to not make a single mistake that could cost him and his team everything; after watching him work so hard to come up short. Anyone would be nervous, if not slightly terrified. 

Who was even there for him? Yea sure Korea and his fangirls, but really who? His father had passed away… but was any of his family there? His friends was his team. He couldn’t let them down and he doesn’t want to let me down either. So…who’s there to support him? I cringed at the idea of him being alone, the single leader and lone wolf of the team. It hurt my heart to think that his dad couldn’t see how much of an amazing athlete he had become. Regardless of how good his dad was, Minho was great! So what if it took him a little longer than the rest!? 

I paced back and forth in my living room, listening for any sign of the cab’s arrival. I occasionally glanced at the clock on my wall and to the window outside. Finally forcing myself to sit down, I scrolled through my cell phone, checking the airlines flights and times to Brazil. Lucky for me there seemed to be one last departure for Brazil that night. I threw my head back and groaned in aggravation. The jeans and blue pollo I had thrown on began to stick to my body with sweat. I sat there for a moment, trying like hell to clear my head and calm my pounding heart. I looked back down at my phone and began scrolling through pictures I saved; some of the little league team, some of Key and me at work or at the bar. I smiled and felt my self calm down for the moment, until I noticed something odd. As I scrolled through, there seemed to be more pictures than before. I continue to scroll to find pictures of Minho. Secret ones that he took and saved in my phone. Pictures of him making faces above me as I slept. Pictures of himself in stupid poses and selfies. The tag line under one read: ‘how long will it take you to find me? xD’ 

I smiled stupidly as I stared at his beautiful eyes and breath taking smile. ‘Too long.’ 

Ding dong. 

I jumped to my feet and threw open the front door. The man standing outside bowed and helped me carry my things to the cab. I settled in the backseat and told the driver my destination and that I would pay him double to speed. 

Everything was a blur as I moved at light speed through the airport. Signs, schedules, and faces seemed to fade into the background as my surroundings melted behind me. For the first time in my life, my heart and head where one in the same. Time only slowed down once the plane took off. It would take me exactly 26 hours to get to Rio, then another 30 minutes to get off the plane and arrive at the stadium, where hopefully Key and the others were waiting for me.

2 Days Until The World Cup

“What…the hell?” I stood in the door way of the press box that was specifically reserved for our team. I was tired, no scratch that. I was fucking exhausted and beyond irked; and the scene before me did little to raise my spirits. The room was small but held a large table and six cushioned chairs. There was a window the size of the room on the far side, allowing us to catch every second of the World Cup action. The bar in the back right hand corner provided refreshments and lunch…that was if anyone could reach it. 

Strewn across the table and floor were bags upon bags of cameras, equipment, and press forms. Badges and ids laid carelessly on one of the chairs. Amber was sitting at the far end of the table cleaning her camera, her clothes wrinkled and her hair a wind-swept mess. She was oblivious to Changmin who sat beside her, making a mess of the table as he stuff his face with the free food they had been offered. Key stood in front of the window looking out onto the field. His cell phone was glued to his ear as he yelled out the most colorful profanities that anyone could imagine. Then there was Sulli, cute, sweet, angelic Sulli who was sitting in the middle of the floor, her beautiful face stained with tears and running mascara. 

Dropping my bags to the ground I strode in and enveloped her in my arms. No words were said as she hugged me tightly, only crying harder, soaking my shirt with her tears. I don’t even want to know what the hell had been happening since they arrived. Rage formed in the pit of my gut as I picked her up and set her down on the table, standing in front of her I began whipping the tears from her eyes.

“KEY.” I spoke with such firmness and demand that all of them snapped their head up to finally look at me. Key swallowed as he ended his call abruptly. Amber and Changmin stilled, shock and obedience reflecting in their eyes. I glanced around the room, knowing exactly what needed to be done and what it was going to take to pull off this job.

“You are going to listen to me and follow my lead. Do you understand?” They all nodded in terrified agreement. “And whoever has any problems with that can go home now. As of this moment I am taking over. Got it?” 

“Yes Sir!” The three damn near shouted, while Sulli choked out a whispered affirmative. I smiled sweetly at her as I gently brushed her hair from her eyes. 

“Key. You’re the manager. I want all of these contracts and formal documents cleaned up pronto. I want them placed in a binder or folder where we can easily access them. Then I want all of those ids and badges disturbed. I don't want to see any of you without them.” Key immediately set to work collecting the documents and re-organizing them. 

“Amber.” Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with mine. “Clean up the equipment. I don't want a piece out of it’s case until the time arrives. Clean the cameras. All of them. We have less than and hour before the next game starts and we need to be ready.” She nodded and hastily began gathering the equipment and placing them in the proper cases. 

“Sulli…” She looked up at me with large doe eyes. I kissed her forehead and hugged her again. “Are you gonna be ok? I really need you on this…but not unless you are up for it.” I whispered in her ear and felt her fists tighten on the back of my shirt. Suddenly she shook me off her, whipping her tears and fixing her clothes, she slid off the table and stood proud. 

“I’m ready coach!” I put my hands on her shoulders and smiled brightly. 

“Alright then. Go fix yourself up and grab a camera from Amber. Make sure all of the cameras have the proper memory cards. On your way back, can you grab me a match schedule? I only want to be here when Korea is playing. The other teams don’t matter until the final begins. And-” I brought my lips to her ear to whisper my last request. Blushing madly, she nodded furiously and padded off for the bathroom, leaving me to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Changmin.” I looked to find that Changmin had moved to the furthest corner of the suite. He was hunched over his sandwich, trying desperately not to be seen. “…Just finish your lunch…” I couldn't help but laugh as he gratefully nodded and woofed down the rest of the sandwich. Suddenly Sulli burst through the door looking fresh and clean.

“Wow…that was fast.” She smiled slyly. 

“Here.” She panted out of breath as she thrusted a piece of paper into my hands. Scanning it, I smiled. This was going to be one hell of a match. 

~

Minho’s POV

The first match wasn't a cake walk like I thought it was going to be, but it definitely raised our spirits from the expectations hanging over hour head. Russia gave us a great match, and really pushed our limits as individual players and as a team. A 1-1 draw wasn’t as bad as we expected and it gave us something to work even harder for. At least we could say we held our own. Yet deep down we all knew we needed to push ourselves harder in order to touch that golden trophy…and for me to even see mine again. 

The feelings I had for Tae only seemed to double in strength since I came to Brazil. Even during warmups, Taemin was on my mind. I missed him. I constantly wondered what he was doing back home. An even bigger part of me wondered if he still even cared about me. Was he watching me from home? Or did he just give up on everything related to soccer? I was scared that it was the latter. 

Now with the second match only ten minutes away, my team and I huddled together for a silent prayer and one last pep-talk before taking the field. Walking out into the stadium was a lot easier than the first match. I looked up, the sky was gloomy with dark clouds rolling overhead, the sound of thunder in the distance was masked by the crowds relentless chanting. They roared even louder as we stepped onto the rain kissed field. Faces of the thousands upon thousands of fans, painted in Korea’s and Algeria’s colors burned in my memory. Millions of flashing lights rippled through the stands as we walked side by side next to the Algerian players. 

Together we lined up on the center field line, our attentions turned as the blessing was given for an exciting game before the nation’s anthem’s were played. We sung loud and proud with our hands over our hearts. The feeling was once again all too surreal and I felt the nerves rushing back to me. 

When the anthems had finished I found myself face to face with the captain of the Algerian team. The ball dropped and off we went, scrambling to claim possession of the ball. Unfortunately, the Algerians got it first and barely let go. I ran, faster and faster, the ground pounding at my feet as they neared our net. Not even a minute in and they were already making attempts to score, happily to no avail.

The crowds got louder and louder as they kept shooting at our net. Thankfully we were the stubborn type of team and physical harm didn't slow us down. Each attempt they held at scoring we would throw our bodies in the line of fire, sliding, kicking, tripping, anything we could to jar their focus. 

As the game progressed, the Algerians came out fiercer than ever. Our defense held as best we could but the enviable finally came to pass. Algeria finally scored their first goal against us, with 25 minutes into the match. A small slip and forward slide by Jonghyun had the ball careening into the back of the net. I strode over to Jong who laid on the ground in disbelief, helping him up I patted his back. We regained our composure and our determination as we waited for the Algerians to finish their celebration. 

However, our confident stride didn’t last long as the nerves got to my players once again. Another attempt by the Algerians caused the ball to go out of bounds resulting in a corner kick. We hung around the net, one on one, trying to put pressure on our enemy team, watching with baited breath as the kicker swung his leg back and kicked. 

The ball sailed through the air, all of the players jumping up to reach it. However, they were taller than us and head butted the ball right into the back of our net once more. We stood together and shook our heads, trying to shake the sting from our pride. Even Jinki rubbed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and face of frustration.

~

Taemin POV

“What’s happening out there?” Sulli asked as she snapped photographs of the crowds cheering the teams on. I continued  taking photos of the players. It hurt to watch them become increasingly frustrated and angered by stupid mistakes and even stupider referee calls. My camera seemed to follow Minho the most, sure he was the hot topic for the games, but there were other reasons. My heart ached seeing him struggle to keep the spirits of his team up. 

Then suddenly the crowd erupted again, another goal scored for Algeria. Through my lens I could tell that Jonghyun was losing his cool, the coach was losing his patience, and Minho was losing his spirit. Finally the whistle blew and it was half time. I motion for Sulli to come closer. 

“I’m gonna try to go see them. Just wait here for me.” She nodded and smiled knowingly as I turned and began my decent down the endless flight of concrete stairs. I navigated through the mass amounts of fans coming and going from their seats, all with beers and various foods in their hands. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten or slept since I got off the plane. However, it would just have to wait until I got to see him. That’s all I wanted was just to see him and for him to see me. 

I scurried along the stadium halls, pushing and shoving through the crowd. I managed to reach the teams locker room only to find two huge guards standing in front of the doorway. They wore black security outfits with badges and batons, in case anyone got too out of hand. Hundreds of Korean fans were screaming out to Minho and his team, shouting encouragement to help ease the pain of the first half. I squeezed my way through to the front of the pack and tried to push my way through the guards. 

“Hold it. No press past this point.” One of the burly guards said in a deep voice as he pushed on my shoulder. 

“Oh I’m not…I—” 

“Sorry man, no press, no photographers.” The second one said, in a much nicer tone. He seemed to be a few years younger and just smiled at me. My heart dropped as I looked past them to see the players pathetically strolling from the hall into the locker room. Then I saw him. I saw Minho. His head was down and tears seemed to prickle in his eyes. I called out to him. Screamed. But he didn't hear me. Instead I was pushed away again by the guards as I watched him disappear from sight. 

I backed away, my heart tearing into pieces. I faded from the crowd and made my slow and heavy walk back to the stands. It was then that I realized I never wanted to see a look of pure sadness on Minho’s face again. The anger that I had harbored for him dissipated and love overflowed, maybe it happened before now, before his confession, before our fights and matches. But it happened, I fell in love with a soccer star, and for what seemed like the first time in my life, I felt truly serene. 

“Did you get to see him?” Sulli asked excitedly as she pulled me from the crowd and out of my daze.

“N-no… the guards won’t let anyone through.”

“Oh. I’m sorry…but at least you made it back in time for the second half.” I nodded and turned to watch as the players came back out on the field. Korea looked like they had a pep talk from their captain; as they walked out their heads were held high and a fire was lit in their eyes. They weren’t giving up yet. I readied my camera, silently praying that Minho and his team would come out on top.

The second half started with a bang. Within the first ten minutes, players were tripping and falling everywhere, both teams showing off their physical strength on the other. Then Minho had the ball; my lens was glued to his every move. He reared his leg back and punted the ball half way across the field to Jinki who was wide open. Dribbling the ball around, Jinki shot. I sucked in a breath as the ball flew straight between the goalies legs. The stadium erupted and Koran fans cheered. I clicked photo after photo of Jinki celebrating and Minho running to him for a huge bear hug. The biggest smile spread across my lips as I watched Minho scooped up his teammate. 

“Hmm…” I heard Sulli from beside me. I tuned to see her looking quizzically at her camera. 

“What’s up?” I asked and she turned her camera around to show me one of the best photos I had ever seen of my soccer star. 

“Sulli! That’s— That’s amazing!” She continued to look at me with a frown. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“Something’s not right…it’s just. His smile…its…it looks fake…” 

The game continues and now with the Algerians feeling Korea’s pressure, they begin to play a bit nastier. The storm that loomed over head finally gave way and drenched the stadium and its fans. The players barely even noticed the downpour as they pushed harder. The Algerians had the ball and were dribbling down field, Minho and Jinki hot on the players tail. Minho caught up first and tried to force the ball out of the others possession when the Algerian spun around, pivoting away from the all star player and charged straight for the goal. However Jinki was there, right on top as the opponent prepared to shoot.

He kicked the ball away right as Jinki plowed into the Algerian player, knocking them both down. The ball whirled in the air before going right into the net, missing Jonghyun’s hands my an inch. The score was now 4-1. 

The game wasn’t over yet as Minho brought his team in for a play discussion. Once they broke the circle, a wicked smile danced across his face. I knew that smile, he was either planning something completely insane or completely brilliant, sometimes they were one in the same. They put more pressure on Algeria and got the ball back. The ball was punted up into the air and Minho jumped, head butting it back over to Jinki, who began dribbling towards the net. Yet another Algerian player slid across Jinki’s legs in an effort to block the shot, but Jinki kicked it away back to Minho. Minho kicked as hard as he could, sending the ball flying. Suddenly a loud cry was heard throughout the stadium and Minho tumbled to the ground, another Algerian player falling beneath him. 

My breath was stuck in my throat as Minho fell. I watched him in agony as he rolled over, clutching his left ankle, pain written all over his face. He stayed down, rolling onto his side, never letting go of his leg. The rest of his team ran to him, encircling him as the medical response team rushed the field. The crowd was quieted as all eyes watched the drama unfold. 

My heart stopped as the circle split and Minho was lifted up, hanging on to his teammates shoulders. They helped him limp off the field and into the locker room, his face scrunching in pain with each step. A replay of the action showed that the goal was good but an Algerian player stepped on Minho’s ankle, causing it to give way and twist. I felt Sulli’s hand on my shoulder. I looked to her and she smiled. 

“Go.” I nearly tore the camera off my neck, handing it to Sulli, I raced down the concrete stairs towards the locker room. 

1 Day Until the World Cup


	9. Half-Time

‘Move. Move! Please move! OH MY GOD MOVE!’ I internally screamed as I forced my way through the endless crowd still gathered outside of the locker room entrance. I pushed and shoved my way back to the guards, who were now doing more shoving of their own. Once the replay hit the stadium TV screens, the Korean fans went ballistic. Anger boiled and bubbled over; how dare the Algerians hurt their all-star player!? 

Finally squeezing my way to the front, I stood before the guards, proud and defiant. I felt the hard shove of the burly guy’s hand against my shoulder. I stumbled back slightly before pressing closer. 

“HEY.” The older yanked me back by the collar of my shirt. “I SAID NO PRESS!”

“I’M NOT THE PRESS! THAT’S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T LET ME THROUGH-“ My voice was loud and threatening enough for the guards to hear, however, the drunken state of the fans before us reassured me that no one else heard. 

The man’s face went stark white as he glanced nervously at his partner. The younger guard returned his glare and nodded; in minutes I was swept away from the crowd and barging through the locker room door. His teammates were all standing in a circle, their coach giving them a pep talk and reviewing the next few plays when I stormed in. 

“Hey kid! No press or fans allowed back here!” The coach yelled from the circle, but before I could respond I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

“Taemin!?” Jonghyun exclaimed with surprise. “The hell are you doing here?” 

“You know this guy?” Their coach asked, raising an eyebrow towards the goalie. 

“Yea! He’s a friend and-“

“I’m Minho’s boyfriend.” There was a moment of stunned silence before the coach coughed dryly, calling everyone’s attention back to him. 

“Sorry…um-“

“Taemin.” 

“Sorry…Taemin, but I already sent Choi back to his room. Its nothing major, a twisted ankle, but I didn’t want the fans…or press to mob him while trying to leave with the team.” I sighed in relief as my heart sank at the same time. Minho was going to be ok, but he was already back at the hotel? How was I ever going to see him? I needed to let him know I was here, and that I was rooting for him…and for us. 

Algeria 4 - Korea 2

Hours passed as seconds as the game wrapped up. Korea managed to keep Algeria from scoring anymore goals, however they still lost by two points. Thanks to Jonghyun, I was able to stay with the team as they were herded to the buses. I sat with Jonghyun and Onew as we drove back in silence to their hotel. I managed to call Key in the heat of the moment, letting him know where I was and who I was with. I left the clean up to him and promised I’d meet with them the following day. 

Hanging up the phone, I leaned my head back and stared out of the large Greyhound bus windows. I watched as the Algerian fans partied in the streets. Every color imaginable passed before my eyes as the city came to life. Rio was truly a beautiful spectacle, full of color, a vibrant nightlife, and a place where dreams could come true. I thought about Minho, alone in his hotel room, an ice pack on his ankle, probably sulking while reviewing the match coverage. I sighed, exhaustion was finally catching up with me. 

Suddenly I felt a large warm hand ruffle my hair. I looked to my left to see Jonghyun smiling brightly, his hand fluffing my windswept and sweat slicked hair. His eyes were like crescent moons as he put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, letting a smile caress my lips. 

“Thanks for coming.” He whispered into my ear as the bus rolled to a stop in front of a large luxury hotel.

“Thanks for letting me.” He chuckled before standing to grab his duffle bag and help me from my seat. We walked out together onto the pavement in front of the hotel. The entryway was lined with bellboys and wait staff, many trying desperately to hold back the crowd of Korean fans that had amassed outside the hotel. Jonghyun and Onew walked beside me, both holding me close, shielding me from the flashing cameras and screaming fans. I could barely make out what the crowd was chanting as I was forcibly shoved into the hotel’s lobby. 

Immediately the team filed into the elevators as we made our way to the 7th floor. The halls were decorated in traditional Brazilian art and decor, all reminiscent of past world cups, the beautiful game, and the culture that grew with it. The halls were long and narrow, only allowing two players to pass through at a time. I walked quietly beside Jonghyun, my head spinning with the thought of seeing Minho again. What would I do? What would he say? I was so engulfed in my thoughts that I almost bumped into the large cluster of players surrounding the doorway of one particular room. One by one the players flowed in and out of the room. I stayed by Jonghyun’s side as the pack of footballers dwindled, silently waiting to pass, only for my heart to jump as I heard his low velvety voice. Minho.

I bit my lip nervously as I watched Onew emerge from the room. Suddenly Jonghyun was stepping past me through the door, a small smirk hanging on his lips. I waited patiently outside the door, oblivious to Onew standing behind me. I heard quiet mumbles from the other side and then the shuffling of feet. I took a deep breath as Jonghyun exited the room, the door closing softly behind him. He smiled brightly as he made way for me. I knocked and heard Minho answer.

“Come in.” His voice seemed distant, almost dejected and I felt a pang in my heart, full well knowing the reason why. I opened the door slowly before peeking in. The room was large with a king size bed, a mini-freg, and a TV that played the post game highlights of Korea’s game. Minho was lounging on the bed in a national shirt and sweats. His foot was propped up on a pillow with a melted ice pack laying across his bruised and swollen ankle. Minho looked up, his eyes widening as I came through the door. I blushed deeply, fully aware of him looking me up and down in utter disbelief. 

“T-Taemin?” I smiled a little as I pushed his door shut. “Tae- how did-“ He began to ask, completely stunned at my appearance when I ran to him. Tears stung in my eyes as I leapt forward on the bed, landing half on top of him. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. The minute his arms encircled me, I felt at ease. I hugged him tightly as I began to cry; he pulled away and wiped my damp cheeks with his thumb. He searched my eyes, looking for some sort of explanation. I didn't have one, so I did the only thing I could. 

I pressed my lips to his as I gripped the nape of his neck as some strands of his soft hair slipped between my fingers. His arms tightened around me as he returned the kiss deeply and passionately. He parted from me first to gently rest his forehead against mine, his eyes lidded as if it were a dream. 

“You’re here…” I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I clung to him, fisting the fabric of his shirt, trying desperately to combat the continuing flow of tears.

“I’m here…” I choked out. I felt his hand thread through my hair as he pulled me forward for another kiss, one I eagerly accepted. I allowed myself to be cradled by Minho, sliding down to sit in his lap as he continually kissed me. When we parted, our cheeks were flushed and our lips were red and wet. Our eyes shied away from each other, reality now crashing down on the both of us. 

He caressed my cheek as he looked at me. His eyes gleamed, filled with love and renewal and hope. I beamed brightly up at him, glad that I was the one who brought a smile to his face. 

“I love-”

“Shh.” He raised a finger to my lips as he quietly hushed me. “I want you to say it when I bring home the Cup. When I can make you so proud of me that you won’t be able to deny it.” I pulled myself up, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. 

“I’m already proud of you Minho.” He glared at me, confusion danced across his face. I sighed and leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder and taking his hand in mine. His long, slender fingers laced with mine and I felt my heart skip a beat, cherishing how right it felt. 

“Minho…I am proud of you. Of who you are, of who you’ve become, and most importantly of what you’ve done- for me and for your team. You should be proud of your accomplishments too.” I felt his hand tighten as he grabbed the TV remote and clicked the game coverage off, his gaze fixed on his ankle. His silence was my cue to continue. 

“Minho…your dad’s achievements aren’t your failures ok? We all grow, it’s just some of us take a little longer to bloom. It doesn’t mean we aren’t beautiful, it just means we took our time growing- and that’s ok.” 

“Tae I…” I glanced up to see his bangs falling in his eyes as a bright red tint painted his face. Chuckling, I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you Minho and I know you’ll win the Cup. I believe in you. All of you.” He turned to me, and without another word between us, I was wrapped up in his embrace. He pulled me against him as his lips reclaimed mine. He held me impossibly close as our lips molded together and his hand twisted in my hair. The kiss grew more heated as we poured the months of emotions into each other. I gripped his shoulders as I moaned against his mouth. Desire drove my actions as I sat up to straddle his hips, arousal rippled through my body, making my skin tingle. 

Minho’s hands found their way underneath my shirt, slowly massage my hips as my hands tugged on his hair. My kisses traveled from his lips to his neck before beginning the slow and teasing descent down his chest. My hands dropped to finger the hemline of his shirt, slowly making their way underneath to brush against his hard chiseled abs. As I began sliding it up I heard him whisper in my ear.  

“Tae…wait.” I ignored him and continued to slide the shirt up before giving it a harsh tug. “No Tae.” He said firmly as he grabbed my hands. “I said I wouldn’t take you as mine until I brought you that trophy.”

“Mmm… well then how about I get a preview? For when you win.” I grinned playfully as a devilish smirk spread wide across his lips. “I promise I won’t give you a yellow card if you take your shirt off.” 

He chuckled lowly before pulling me in for another breathtaking kiss. My fingertips ghosted over his skin as I pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside. 

“Your’s too…” Minho averted his eyes, as he blushed once more. Excitement sparked through me as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tugged it up over my head, throwing it in the same direction as Minho’s. Gently I pressed a finger under his chin and guided his gaze back to me. The minute his eyes locked with mine, I felt his grasp tighten on my hips. 

I moved slowly, wanting to savor every taste and relish each touch. His kisses were fire to my blood, his lips tasted sweet, and his scent was intoxicating. We kissed for what felt like hours, slowly pushing our hips together, moaning into each other’s skin as we grew hard under each other’s touch. 

“Minho…” I whispered, quietly pleading for more. My body burned as he slipped a hand down my jeans, popping the button and unzipping them as he ventured to the place where I desired his touched. I released an organismic sigh, dropping my head to nip at his neck as I felt the warmth of his hand wrap around my length. My fingernails dug into his skin as he slowly stroked my cock, my breath hitched when he dragged his thumb teasingly over the slit. My hands dropped to the waist band of his sweats; he knew what I wanted and managed to raise his hips slightly for me to tug the fabric off, revealing his flushed and leaking member. I shifted down his body, lazily trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, chest, and abs, only pausing to hover over his cock. I looked up to see his eyes darken as his hand came up to tangle in my hair. I gave his member an experimental lick, watching in delight as his chocolate abs clenched.

Feeling more confident, I trailed my tongue up the underside of his member, pressing on the pulsing vein. Minho groaned above me as I delved my tongue into his slit, tasting the salty beads of pre-cum that formed on the tip. I sunk lower on his length, moaning as I sucked shamelessly. Hollowing my cheeks, I slid up and down his cock, enjoying every sound falling from Minho’s lips. 

“T-Tae…” he mouthed breathlessly as I took him whole, feeling his fingers tighten in my hair. I felt him shutter under my touch as I continued to greedily suck and lap at his cock. I felt my own length ache in my jeans. I allowed my free hand to stray down into my pants to stroke myself. I moaned around his member at my own touch, causing Minho to jerk his hips upward into my hot mouth. 

“Fuck.” He gasped as his hips snapped again. I looked up and his eyes met mine, they were half lidded and glazed over, but filled with love and lust. “Come here…” He whispered sultrily. I released his length with a pop and crawled back up his body. His hands slid down my sides, before grabbing at my hips and pushing my jeans down and off. 

He pulled me into his lap, his hands squeezed my ass as he pulled me closer, forcing our erections to rub together in delicious friction. I sucked in a breath as he rutted his hips upward pushing his cock against mine. His mouth reclaimed my chest as he sucked on my already bruising skin. My hands folded over his shoulders as he   
wrapped a hand around both of our lengths, slowly and teasingly stroking us together. I groaned lowly in his ear as I jerked into his palm. I felt my stomach churning, the need to cum overriding all other senses. 

“Minho…please…” I begged. He pulled away only slightly to look in my eyes before capturing me in a violent kiss. His slow strokes became quicker and he squeezed our cocks together. I nearly tore my lips from his as I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back with eyes screwed shut.

“Fuck Minho! Oh god yes!” My stomach swirled as my nails sunk into his shoulders. I kept thrusting my hips forward as he stroked us faster. 

“Nngg…Tae…” With a few more quick strokes I released a strangled cry marked with Minho’s name. We came together, shooting our releases all over each other, painting each other’s chests with cum. Minho’s hand was still wrapped around our pulsing lengths, waiting until we came down from the high to slide his hand away. I panted out his name as I slowly opened my eyes. He looked exhausted yet completely satisfied. I smiled before kissing him. I leaned against him as I felt him rub my back lovingly. 

“I love you.” I murmured against his lips as his wrapped me up in his arms. 

“I love you too Tae. Please wait for me, I’ll bring you the Cup. Just wait for me until then.” He pressed a kiss against my forehead as I pulled the covers up and over us before letting sleep take over. 


	10. World Cup Love

A week later I stepped out onto the turf and inhaled my favorite scents of mud, sweat, and revenge. Bliss spread through my core. Never in my life did things seem to just fit. Where I was, who I was with, and what we were about to accomplish never gave me so much pride. I was ready. I was more than ready. We were going to prove to the world that Korea isn’t beaten yet. 

 

The pain from my ankle sprain early this week finally subsided. However Coach demanded that I take it easy and relax the next few days, both of us hoping that I would at least be in shape to make some plays in the next game. Thanks to Taemin, I was. Every day since that night I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I thought about how he just showed up out of the blue, his beautiful eyes teary and fearful when he saw me. I thought about his kisses and his confession. I thought about the way his body fit against mine, how soft his skin was and how his cheeks flushed when I touched him in just the right away. I thought about how I held him, how I ran my fingers through his hair, and especially how he looked when he came. 

 

I gulped and tried to inhale as much air as possible to cool myself down and silence those thoughts…at least for now. I had to focus, because if I was ever going to be with Taemin, it was all riding on winning that golden trophy. 

 

The morning had started off well enough. My team was on the field early before any fan or press managed to enter the stadium. I ran as many plays as I could manage, still giving support to the rest of the team. We were facing Belgium. I re-watched many of their prior matches, picking out plays that they would likely use and players that would most definitely cause problems. 

 

I looked down at the fake turf and rolled my ankle. The tiniest sting shot through my leg. The medicine I had taken earlier seemed to be helping but not nearly enough as I hoped. Suddenly I felt an arm slide around my neck. I glanced over to see Jonghyun glaring hard at the field before us. 

 

“You ready?” He whispered. I knew the weight of his words. This match was it, one last chance to make it or break it. If we had any hope of advancing, we would have to win this game. 

 

“You know it.” I breathed back, a smirk dangling on my lips. I looked to the press box, silently wondering to myself if Taemin was already inside. Just knowing that he was going to be there gave me the strangest sense of calmness, but also the strangest bite of anxiousness. I glanced back at Jonghyun who was also looking towards the press box. No doubt he thinking about Key.I slapped him on the back and turned to head back to the locker room; off to face Belgium, and then off to face the world. 

 

0 Days Until the World Cup

 

This is it. The moment we’ve all been waiting for. The fan chants were muffled by the ringing in my ears. Everything around me was a blur, save for the large Belgian man towering over me. My nose scrunched up and my eyes narrowed. The dull throbbing in my ankle fade away as the adrenaline surged through my veins. I could taste vengeance on my tongue as sweat dripped down my forehead. 

 

The referees took center field. I turned back to glance at Jonghyun, knees bent and licking his lips in anticipation. He gave me a wink and I smirked back with all the confidence in the world. I gave one final glance to Taemin. He stood nervously on the sidelines, biting his lip with worried eyes. When his eyes met mine, he gave a soft smile. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through my body before I turned my attention back to the player in front of me. That feeling super charged me; my hands twitched and my body shook. 

 

The whistle blew. My body jolted. The game had begun. 

 

We played hard. Hard and loud. We got violent straight out the gate. Yellow cards were being handed out left and right to both my team and Belgium’s. The fans cheered harder and we gave them everything they wanted. Harder hits, rougher tackles. Unfortunately Belgium did their homework as well and both our teams were equally matched. The end of the first half came and went and neither team scored a single goal. Sure, we had plenty of attempts, but the goalies were just too good. 

 

Exhausted was an understatement. Now in the 75th minute, Coach called a time out. I stood next to him on the sidelines waiting as the team fell into a circle around us. Coach looked at me skeptically and I gave a sharp nod in response. 

 

“Ok guys. Listen up. You’ve all busted your asses and worked extremely hard. And I just want you to know how proud I am to be your coach. We are going to end this with a bang got it?!” The team nodded and huddled closer. Coach knelt down and quickly set to scribbling on his play board. The S play. I smiled to myself as I watched Coach give out positions and rally the team. My thoughts went right to Taemin and the day of our match. 

 

“You got that Choi?” 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“Are you good with leading this play?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow at me. I looked around at everyone’s expectant eyes. I flexed my foot and smiled when I didn’t feel any pain. 

 

“Let’s do this.” I put my hand in the center of the circle and one by one, our coach and every member of the team placed their hands over mine. “Korea on three. 1! 2! 3!”

 

“KOREA!!” We broke our circle and jogged out to our places on the field. I stole a quick glance to Tae who was busily snapping hundreds of photos. My heart pounded in my chest as the moment of truth approached. 

 

I took my usual spot at center field and shook hands with the lanky blonde playing for the Belgium team. I titled my head and cracked my neck as I jumped up and down to loosen up my body. The ref held the ball out between the both of us. We crouched down, waiting for the ball to drop. My eyes locked onto my opponents, ever breaking from him even as the ball bounced to the ground. 

 

Like lightening we slammed against each other as we fought for the ball; pulling and tugged against one another to gain control. Immediately I stole the ball and passed it to Jinki who dribbled it down field. Suddenly a larger player knocked Jinki on his ass and stole the ball right from under his feet. I huffed as I squared off with the larger player. We ran straight for each other and collided right at center field. The crash knocked both of us down, rolling and tumbling over each other. A sharp pain shot through my ankle as I fell to the ground. I looked up, ignoring my pain to see the ball flying to towards Jonghyun. The blonde player who I squared off with earlier had the ball and was closing in. 

 

I watched with wide eyes as he shot the ball. Jonghyun dove left, extending his hands, he blocked the ball. I was allowed only a moment to breath until I saw another Belgian player, unchecked and unmatched running towards the rejected ball. Jonghyun barely has a chance to stand as the Belgian player reared back and kicked the ball right between Jonghyun’s split legs. 

 

Time froze as we watched the ball slam into the back of the net. White noise flooded my ears as the crowd erupted into screams. My heart sunk in my chest and my ankle throbbed. I felt numb. I barely registered my teammates hoisting me off the field and limping to the sidelines. I was moved to the bench and watched as Coach shouted out the next play. Neither team scored anymore goals after that. 

 

 

I look around for Taemin. My heart ached when I saw him. His eyes never left me. We were in our own world as the final match buzzer blew. Reality faded away as my team slunk back to the sidelines. Taemin looked on with tears in his eyes, his camera slung around his neck like a dead piece of metal. It was over. Korea would not advance to the finals.

 

My chance to be with Taemin…gone in moments. 

 

~

 

The bus drive and plane ride back to Korea was agonizing. Even though we fought hard, we still lost it all. Our coach however, was proud of us; for rookies to come out and represent Korea the way we did was something that would make him proud for years to come. 

 

The press, tv stations, and newspapers hounded us the minute we stepped off the plane. Thankfully Coach had prepared bodyguards for all of us and allowed us a few months off to recuperate from the highs and the lows. After saying my goodbyes to my team, I went home and locked myself in my apartment. I couldn’t face the world; no, it was more like I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to think that I had let my family and friends down. I didn’t want to believe that I had let Korea down. More importantly I didn’t want to think about how I let Taemin down. I swore to him. I swore I would bring him home that trophy, so we could be something more. I loved him so much and now…would he still want me? Was he angry I lost? Upset that I couldn’t do what he probably could and should’ve done. Would he want to date a failure? 

 

Suddenly all of the memories of my father came rushing back. All of his judgmental comments and his ever scrutinizing gaze. If he were alive he probably would never speak to me again. 

 

Just because some take a little longer to bloom, doesn’t mean you aren’t successful…I’m proud of you.

 

Taemin. That’s what he said. I thought of his smile as I curled into myself under the covers of my bed. It was mid-day and I still hadn’t changed out of my sweats and national team t-shirt. It had been four days since I returned and there was no sign of Taemin. I knew he had stayed behind to continue to work, but I couldn’t help wondering what would happen when he came back.

 

I huffed. Sprawling out in my bed, I stared at the ceiling. What he had said to me the night he came to Rio echoed in my head. Was it really alright that I was a late bloomer? I knew my father wouldn’t see it that way…but then again, I’m not my father. No. I’m Minho. And Taemin was right. So what if I didn’t make the national team at a young age like he did. So what if I never use to eat, sleep, and breathe soccer. So what if I wasn’t going to be exactly like him. I started to think of all the reasons why I was glad that I wasn’t like him. I was glad that I had found my own talents and created my own path. Sure, I wanted to make him proud, but I wanted to make myself proud as well. It’s my life, what good would it be if I wasn’t happy?

 

I sat up in bed and looked across the hall to my study. The door was still sealed shut after Taemin had visited. Maybe, just maybe it was time to erase the past and create my future. I arose with a new sense of self and determination. Ripping the door open I tore through my study. I dusted and cleaned and boxed up every newspaper article and award that my father had gotten. I threw out old contracts and files and finally tore open the blinds and let the light shine through. After letting the room air out, I moved all of my own awards and posters and honors into the room. I also moved my team playbook and all the videos of our matches we had over the last four years. What was a room dedicated to my late father and his dreams was now mine and held so many promises for my future. 

 

 

Taemin POV

 

My heart sank when I saw Minho drop to his knees on the field. All I wanted to do was run to him, hold him, tell him everything was going to be ok, that he was still young and there would always be more World Cups. I watched helplessly as Minho’s teammates nearly dragged him off the field. My eyes remained on him as he sat on the sideline bench. I didn’t realize I had been crying until he looked up and met my gaze and I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I wasn’t crying because he didn’t get a chance to win, I was crying because the man that I loved was so disappointed and I knew there was nothing I could do in that moment to take the pain away. 

 

Thankfully Sulli crashed into me. Partially yelling in my ear about heading back the press box. Reluctantly I broke my gaze from Minho and followed her back. Once inside she turned and hugged me tightly. I sighed and returned her embrace. Then all of us, Me, Sulli, Key, Amber, and Changmin were hugging. Even if we didn’t love the sport, we were still fans of Korea. Their loss was our loss too. 

 

Since Korea was out of the playoffs, so were we. Key insisted that once we finished we should all head home. He was probably just as anxious to see Jonghyun as I was to see Minho. Everything was a blur as we packed up our gear and headed back to the hotel. I wanted to see Minho so badly, but the player inside me knew that he needed time to be alone with his team and his Coach. He would need time to himself as well, to regain his confidence and re-ignite his spirit.

 

I worked diligently with my crew to pack everything we had, finalize photos and paperwork, and book the flight home. I wasn’t mad when I heard the team flew home almost five days earlier than we did, because in my heart I knew Minho would be waiting for me.

 

~

 

Thanks to the almighty Key…we missed our flight back home. Thankfully the airlines was kind enough to rebook our flight, only it was two days later than we had expected. I panicked. Not only would I not be able to see Minho right away, but that day was the evening of my little leagues big game. I knew I would be exhausted from the flight but there was no way in hell I would miss their game. I was their Coach and I promised them I’d be there. 

 

I paced back and forth in the airlines boarding area until our flight was called to board. Key snapped at me a record breaking eight times, yelling at me to sit down, that I was making everyone nervous. Even as we took our seats I couldn’t stop fidgeting. It wasn’t until the stuart brought me three glasses of wine did I mellow out. Then finally about half way through the flight I fell asleep, not waking until Key was shaking my shoulders, telling me that we had landed. We were finally home. 

 

I nearly ran from the plane to the luggage pickup and then out the door. Key continued to shout at me about slowing down. I laughed him off and waved them goodbye as I hailed a cab and sped off to my apartment. I checked my phone, at best I had two hours before the game started.

 

Once home, I ran through the house grabbing whatever I needed. It felt good to be home, but something was missing. Minho. I wondered as I changed into my uniform, if he would come today. He should. He better. I smirked thinking of him already crouched down in the bushes. Grabbing my keys, I loaded up my car and tore down the road to our high school. 

 

When I arrived, the sidelines were already crowded with parents and family members. Most of them sitting comfortably in large lounge chairs or uncomfortably on the metal bleachers. I trotted out to the sideline where my munchkins waited for me. As I approached Kai screamed happily and suddenly dozens of kids came charging towards me. I laughed loudly as they dog-piled me to the ground; none of them getting enough hugs and tickles. Once our happy reunion was over and the kids crawled off me, I saw a hand extended down towards me. 

 

“Hey kid.” 

 

“Jonghyun!?” I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up, immediately pulling me into his embrace. “What are you doing here?!” He smiled and nodded to the rest of his team. They all sat with my group, giving them high-fives and words of encouragement before the game.

 

“What’s going on?” I quipped, thoroughly confused. 

 

“What? You think we’d miss this match?! No way!” 

 

“All…all of you are here?” I asked nervously, my eyes darting around for a particular captain. Jonghyun sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“I’m sure he’s here somewhere.” I sighed deeply. I glanced over to the bushes where he normally sat, but no one was there. Suddenly the referees blew their whistles to indicate  the match was about to start. Snapping from my thoughts I jogged over to my team and gave them a quick pep-talk. I smiled and told them how proud I was of each and every one of them, and that no matter what happened out there, I just wanted them to have fun. The second whistle blew calling them to the field. They all blew past me and I turned in time to see them all confidently walk out onto the field like real pro footballers. My chest swelled and tears prickled in my eyes. This was going to be an amazing match. 

 

~

 

The final whistle blew.

 

“THAT’S THE GAME! FINAL SCORE: 3-0!” The ref shouted at the top of his lungs. The entire field erupted into screams and cheers. Tears from happy parents flooded my sight as they hoarded around me to give their congratulatory thanks. My little ones crowded at my feet, each one hugging me and clinging to me, not daring to let go. Even the pro players were ecstatic as they celebrated with the small fries. 

 

At that moment, I couldn’t have been happier. In the heat of all the celebration I looked towards the bleachers and my mouth dropped. There in the stands was…my father… 

 

My father was standing above the crowd beside my mother. His eyes met mine and my body moved before my mind. In minutes I was standing before him, my heart racing and my head pounding. He took his time descending the stairs before stopping right in front of me. I gulped as he stared at me, measuring me up like he use to. 

 

Then, suddenly, I laughed. I laughed a hearty, happy, silver laugh that caught the attention of the rest of the teams. I was laughing so hard I nearly doubled over. All of the scrutiny, all of the pressure, all of the self doubt and self loathing had dissipated. In that moment, I finally knew who I was. I wasn’t the ashamed footballer, I wasn’t the second pick or the family disappointment. No. I am Taemin. The man who loves football as much as he loves the star who plays it. Who loves his little league team and sees no shame in passing on the legacy of the beautiful game. 

 

My father looked at me as if I lost my mind. The hate I held for him and for his ways no longer weighed me down. In that moment, I did the unthinkable. I forgave him. I hugged him. I whispered in his ear I love you dad. Thanks for being here. I watched him freeze up and smiled when he finally wrapped his arms around me. I listened to my mother’s tears as she embraced us both. Letting go of both of them, I smiled before returning to my team. 

 

I felt lighter and more free than I ever had, and I feel like I have Minho to thank for that. He’s the one who broke down the walls I thought were built with cement. Slowly the field began to empty as parents and kids went off to celebrate. I looked to the bushes again and standing over them was the man I so desperately fell for. The second our gaze met I was off, striding towards. He looked frozen in place in his blue jeans and white button up shirt. 

 

Before he even had a chance to speak, I grabbed him by the hand and led him to my car. I pushed him to the passenger side door as I climbed into the drivers seat. Once we were both in, I started the engine and off we went. We didn’t speak the entire drive back to my apartment. I had only one thing on my mind, and that was to make this man wholly and completely mine. 

 

I parked the car with a screech of the wheels and immediately got out and dragged him with me. It was when I pulled him into the foyer of the apartment complex did I finally turn to look at him. 

 

“Tae-“ I cut him off with a finger gently placed on his lips. My hand slid to cradle his cheek, pulling him forward until we were only inches apart. He looked at me with worried but hopeful eyes. I leaned forward and brushed my lips again his. The little gasp he emitted when straight between my legs. I grasped his hand tightly and pulled him up the stairs and into my apartment. Once inside I shut the door behind us and pushed him against the closest wall. My mouth covered his in an instant as my hands tangled in his hair. I felt his hands slide down my sides and rest on my hips, but his kisses and touches were hesitant. I pulled back a bit to look at him with questioning eyes.

 

“I didn’t get you the cup Taemin.” He whispered lowly, a downcast stare replaced his normally bright and energetic eyes. I smiled, lifting his chin to look at me. 

 

“You are a lot better than some stupid Cup Minho.” His gaze shifted away from me. 

 

“I mean…there’s always the next Cup.” He shrugged innocently. My face dropped, understanding what he was suggesting. 

 

“Choi Minho. I will not wait four fucking years for you. Now shut up and kiss me.” His head snapped up and I watched his eyes darken, now swimming with lust.

 

“Yes…Coach.” A shiver ran down my spin at the petname. Just then he pulled me into a bruising kiss. I fisted his shirt as his hands found their way to tangle in my hair. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it to him with a low moan. Gripping the back of his neck with one hand and the waistband of his jeans with the other, I led him to my bedroom. 

 

His kisses were hot and wet as he trailed his lips down my neck. He pushed me against my bedroom door and slid his hands under my shirt. We broke apart only for him to slide my shirt off and throw it to the ground. Reaching behind I turned the knob to the door and guided us inside. He stopped for a moment and looked around, his hands resting on my hips. 

 

He chuckled as he swooped in to kiss me again. 

 

“Wae?” I whined cutely, becoming disappointed at the lack of attention. 

 

“My posters…they’re gone.” My eyes widened and I blushed furiously, doing everything in my power to avert his gaze. His hand twisted in my hair, roughly pulling my head up to see him. He pecked my lips before pushing me onto the bed. He crawled over me as my hands ran underneath his shirt, caressing his hard abs.

 

“I- ah….I took them down. I didn’t think you’d want them up durning…this…” I’m pretty sure I felt as hot as I was red. He smirked mischievously down at me before straddling my waist and lifting his shirt off. I reached for him. Knowing what I desired he leaned down and kissed me again, this time with all the passion and love he could muster. 

 

In a hot mess of sweat and tangled bed sheets, we sealed our love and made unspoken promises. Promises of always being together, of making things right, and finally forgetting the past and giving in to our future. 

 

I may not have won the World Cup, but I’ve won something much, much better.


End file.
